Harry potter and the Secret Inheritance
by daniphantomforlife
Summary: After being entered against Harry's will in the Goblet of Fire everyone turns on him thinking that They entered the Stupid thing wanting even more fame. But after They decided to learn everything and everything they can harry finds out along the way something surprising things that have been hidden from them about their family " What do you mean I'm not a Potter!" Fem Harry named A
1. The start of something new

_**Hey so I know I haven't uploaded chapter 5 yet but that's because I got a beta reader now and we wanted to have the chapters I have posted be read over so as of right now only the first two are finished but they are working on the third one and then the forth and then they can read over my 5th chapter that I have all written up.**_

 _ **A big thanks to Freohr Weohnata Kausta for offering to be a beta reader for me.**_

* * *

It had been a week since his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire, and things were not looking up. No-one had any idea as to who had entered Harry into the Goblet, but Harry suspected that it was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor out of principle. The last three have all tried to harm him one way or another, why not this one too?

The first year there had been Professor Quirrell, who had Voldemort suckling on the back of his head for the whole year, had let a troll into the school (And seriously how was Dumbledore so stupid as to send the students back to their dorm rooms? The Slytherin and Hufflepuff dorms are in the dungeons where Quirrell had just said the troll was!), where it had almost killed Hermione and would have if it had not been for Harry and Ron showing up just in time to save her.

Quirrell then cursed his broom at his first Quidditch match of the year, and it was really only luck that had Hermione knocking over Quirrell when she rushed to set fire to Snape's robes who had been saying the counter-curse (They didn't know that at the time).

Then, at the end of the year, Quirrell had tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone to bring Voldemort back to life, and would have succeeded if it had not been for Hermione, Ron, and Harry stopping him. Harry grabbed him with his hands when Quirrell had tried to touch him, making Quirrell start to blister and cry out in pain. Harry had been unconscious for three whole days after this, the day he woke up being the last day at Hogwarts, before he got booted off to the Dursleys the day after.

Second year there was Lockhart, an idiotic fraud that stole credit for feats of magic he didn't do. The only spell he was any good at was the Memory Charm, Obliviate, and he used that to wipe the minds anyone who could prove that he didn't do what his books say he had done. He tried to Obliviate Ron and Harry near the end of the school year, in the Chamber of Secrets, with Ron's broken wand, only for it to backfire and erased all of his own memories instead; leaving Harry on his own to go and save Ginny and slay the basilisk.

Third year had Remus Lupin, who was the best DADA Professor they had ever had (Not that it was that hard but still), but he had the small problem of being a werewolf. Honestly, he was one of the kindest guys you could meet. He had turned into a werewolf while they were taking the traitor Peter Pettigrew to Hogwarts, and would have bitten or killed Harry if it had not been for Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather and false convict.

After that year, Harry decided to not trust any of his DADA Professors in the future. The three years he's been at Hogwarts is why he thought that it was Professor Moody, the newest DADA Professor, who put his name in the Goblet.

Everyone believed that he had put his name into the Goblet, except the Weasley Twins, Fred and George, Neville, a Ravenclaw girl named Loony or Luna Lovegood, who had talked to him sometime last year, and Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons Champion, despite telling them he wanted nothing than to have a normal year. Even the teachers thought that he had done it!

Harry's best friends, Ron and Hermione, had even believed he did it, even though he told them he just wanted a normal year. He could understand Ron leaving him; Ron had always been jealous of his fame, but what he didn't understand was why Hermione had left him as well. He had thought that Hermione would always have his back but it seemed like he was wrong.

Ron's jealousy, Harry could understand, having five older brothers that are successful in their own right wouldn't be easy for the next one; people expected Ron to be successful like his brothers. Then, he was skipped over when his family had a girl, the youngest.

William Arthur Weasley, Bill by friends and family, is the first born son of Molly Weasley née Prewett and Arthur Weasley; having been born November 29, 1970. He attended Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor. He had worked hard to become a Gryffindor Prefect in his fifth and sixth years at school and became Head Boy in his last year there. After graduating from Hogwarts he went to work for Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank, as a Curse-Breaker before being moved to Egypt to work on clearing out the Tombs that had dark curses on them; despite his mother's protests, saying that it was 'too dangerous'. Bill is the first in line to become Lord Weasley.

Charles Septimus Weasley, Charlie by friends and family, is the second son of Molly Weasley née Prewett and Arthur Weasley; born on December 12, 1972. Like Bill, he had been sorted into Gryffindor when he went to Hogwarts, and thanks to working hard, he became a Prefect for his fifth and sixth years but, unlike Bill, Charlie had become Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. He led the team to victory causing him to be scouted by teams across Britain because of his seeker skills in the game. Instead of becoming a pro Quidditch player, he followed his dream of working with dragons and decided to become a Dragonologist and went to a Dragon reserve in Romania to study and take care of them; similar to his older brother's job, his mother didn't like his because she believed it was 'too dangerous'. He is in line to become Lord Prewett but had admitted that he would most likely hand over the Lordship to Percy, preferring to be with his dragons; not knowing if he'd ever settle down.

Percival Ignatius Weasley, Percy to friends and family, is the third child of Molly Weasley née Prewett and Arthur Weasley; born August 22, 1976; nearly five years after Charlie was born. Like his older brothers, Bill and Charlie, he went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor. Like his older brother Bill, he worked hard to became both a Prefect and Head Boy in his time at school but unlike Bill, he hardly broke the school rules. He didn't like to joke around and studied to get some of the best grades in his year. He rarely took a break, unless his brothers forced him to. Percy went on to work at the Ministry of Magic last year, right after he graduated from Hogwarts and started working in the Department of International

Cooperation, under Barty Crouch, who never got his name right, calling him Weatherby. Third in line for the Weasley and Prewett Lordships, he hadn't really cared which one he got, if he got any, to the surprise of many.

Fred Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley, were the fourth and fifth sons of Molly Weasley née Prewett and Arthur Weasley; born April 1, 1978, they were both Pranksters and Inventors. They had both been sorted into Gryffindor, when they went to Hogwarts, where they became popular with the other students as they were known for their humor and pranks, as well as the inventions they had made themselves. The Fourth and Fifth in line for the Weasley and Prewett Lordships, they were secretly hoping that they never got them, because they believed that their older brothers would have to die for them to get the Lordships.

Ginevra Molly Weasley, Ginny to friends and family, the last child and only daughter of Molly Weasley née Prewett and Arthur Weasley; she was the first female Weasley born in generations. Ginny was born August 11, 1981. She was her parent's little girl and got anything she wanted, if they could afford it, so she grew up somewhat spoiled over the years. In her first year at Hogwarts, she was sorted into Gryffindor, like the rest of her family, but due to being possessed by the spirit of Tom Riddle's (A.K.A. Lord Voldemort) sixteen-year-old self that was preserved in a diary she had been writing in all year. This caused her to have blackouts and wake up in places, not knowing how she got there. In Harry's opinion, she should have told someone about the blackouts, but she never did, for some unknown reason that only she knew. She was saved at the end of the year by Harry Potter, which only enforced her crush on him.

And finally, Ron:

Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ron to friends and family, the sixth son of Molly Weasley née Prewett and Arthur Weasley was the youngest boy in the family and second youngest child; he was born March 1, 1980. He was a genius at chess and sorted into Gryffindor when he went to Hogwarts. He became the best friend of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, part of the Golden Trio (as dubbed by the school). He helped save Hermione Granger from a troll with Harry Potter on Halloween, even if it was his fault she was in danger in the first place. He had helped save the Philosopher's Stone from their Professor Quirinus Quirrell at the end of his first year, even if all he did was get them past the chess set before being hit off of his chess piece and falling asleep; Harry and Hermione could hear his snores from the next room. He 'helped' Harry Potter save Ginny from the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, even though he didn't do anything other than move some rocks to clear a path for Harry Potter and his sister to get out. It was his broken wand that had caused the rocks to fall in the first place; although he could've defended against Lockhart a bit better. He helped save Harry Potter's Godfather (Dogfather), Sirius Back, from the Dementors the Minister sent to protect Hogwarts from said Godfather. Thinking back on it, Ron was holed up in the hospital wing with a broken leg when he and Hermione went to save Sirius.

Now that Harry thought about it, it was strange that he always went on to face the danger alone and Ron got to sit on his ass on every adventure they went on. It was also strange that Hermione always had the right answers to what they needed at the time. First year she had been with that huge book she had checked out of the library for 'light reading'; that book was not something people would say was 'light reading'.

Then in the second year, Hermione had torn a page out of her precious books; under the watchful eye of the librarian, it was supposed to be impossible to damage the books of the library in any way.

Then the Third year, why would anyone trust a 13-year-old with a time turner? Sure she had the best grades of her year (Only because Harry had decided to hold back because he didn't want to lose Ron's friendship), and was extremely mature, but if a student wanted to take all of the classes at once then she should have been told no, or something else could've been done about it. Then again, he was grateful that she had that towards the end of the year, if she didn't his godfather would have been killed.

Harry's had a crush on Hermione since the end of his second year at Hogwarts and, at the end of last year, he had thought that she liked him back after the ride on the back of Buckbeak, but it seemed that he was mistaken. He had wanted to ask her out this year, and had just turned to her to do just that, having just worked up the courage for it, when his name got spat out of the Goblet of Fire, crashing any plans he had made.

For some reason, he also has a crush on Ginny. It was weird; he didn't think she was all that pretty and he didn't know her that well; so it was strange for him, to say the least. So he just took up to avoiding her whenever he could.

At this current moment, he was in a room that Dobby brought him to, called the Come and Go room. Dobby said it could become anything he needed or wanted- so he had everything he could ever need, except for food that was. He needed to have Dobby, or one of the other House Elves, he had come to find out, to bring him food if he wanted to eat. Dobby had begged for Harry to bond with him, thinking that that would basically enslave him, Harry had been hesitant- until he informed Harry that a House Elf needed to be bonded to a human, or a location, for their magic to be stabilized. Hearing that, Harry remembered the House Elf, Winky- he thought her name was, that had been dismissed and was horrified to hear that she wasn't doing well when he asked about her.

Harry asked Dobby to bring Winky to him so he could talk to her. He had been shocked when Dobby popped back in a few minutes later with a clearly drunk House-Elf. After a while of him talking to her, he soon found himself with two House Elves. His first order had been that if they believed that they had done something wrong, then they were to come to him and he would decide if they needed punishment or not. Any punishments he made would just be making them take a break, because that seemed to work the most.

One of the few good things about being entered into the Tournament was that he no longer had to worry about Ron or Hermione getting jealous of for him getting better grades than them, so he no longer had to hold back when it came to his school work. His grades had skyrocketed to one of the top people in the school, from being one of the worst.

He learned, from long hours of studying, that he was now considered an adult. It was due to being entered into the Tournament and having three different Ministry officials confirming that he was an adult, because he was being forced to compete in something that only those of age could compete in.

Harry was planning on having Dobby pop them to Diagon Alley later tomorrow, so he could go to the bank; he had given Mrs. Weasley his key and was hoping that there was some way to get that back or make a new one, rendering the old one useless.

When Harry lied down to sleep the day before going to Gringotts, he decided to check and see if his parents had left him anything besides his cloak and vault, maybe a house so he didn't have to go back to the Dursleys. He would see what there was when he went tomorrow.

He had no clue what that decision would bring.


	2. Meeting the Goblins

_**Hoodedgenius98 chapter 1. : Huh a rewrite ok, let's see what happens. Are you gonna be replacing some events/people/timings?**_

 _ **Me: I might but maybe not I don't know yet.**_

 ** _ThunderClaw03 chapter 1. : Great job keep it up. This rewrite should be interesting, can't wait to see what happens next update soon  
_**

 ** _Me: Thanks! I'm trying to add more detail to this story._**

 _ **rmiser1994 chapter 1. :interesting rewrite.**_

 _ **Me: Thanks.**_

* * *

Harry was shaken awake by Dobby the next morning, "Master Harry Potter sir needs to be getting up he's be tolding Dobby to get him up so we's can be going to the bank," Dobby chirped. Harry groaned and rolled off the bed, stumbling to the bathroom to take a shower to wake him up, grabbing a few clean clothes from his trunk.

After spending at least half an hour in the shower, he walked to the kitchen dressed in his clean clothes and hair still drying. Harry sat at the table and started eating breakfast after thanking Winky, the one who had made it, causing her to blush and try to say that he didn't need to thank her, to which he responded with that Dobby and her deserve his thanks.

He won that round.

After breakfast Harry had Dobby take him to the doors of Gringotts. Harry bowed to the Goblins guarding the front of the bank before walking in, after they bowed back with a small look of surprise on their faces. Harry had learned from Dobby that it was good manners to bow to the Goblins.

Walking up to the teller he waited until the Goblin was finished making sure the gems were real and not fake before speaking,

"Greetings, Honorable Goblin. I wish to speak to someone about seeing my parent's last Will, I have no key but am prepared to take a blood test to determine that I am who I say I am." Harry bowed slightly to the Goblin, who looked shocked, before calling out something in a different language, but must have been calling for another Goblin as another one ran over a second later.

They exchanged a few brief words in the same language, before the teller turned to him, "This is Lurnaff, he will be taking you to the Potter Account Manager, where they will have you take an inheritance test to prove you are who you say you are," the Goblin smirked, "But be warned that if you are not who you claim to be, then you will be dealt with. Permanently."

Harry gulped at the threat but nodded, "Understood Sir." Lurnaff started leading him through the maze that was the Bank, after a while but they stopped in front of a set of ornate doors with a crest of some sort. Lurnaff opened the huge door and pushed him in the room, before slamming the door closed, causing him to jump in shock at the noise.

Looking around, Harry noted that there were plenty of weapons on the walls; all that could be used to kill him if the Goblins wanted to. Finally noticing the Goblin sitting behind the desk, Harry walked over slowly, but not too slowly in case he made the Goblin mad.

When Harry got close he saw a plaque on the desk which read, 'Grinlast, Potter Account Manager', and bowed slightly as a sign of respect.

"You claim to be Harry Potter do you not, human?" Grinlast raised an eyebrow, "You may look like the Heir of Potter, but we shall not know for sure, until you take the test. Are you willing?"

"Yes Manager Grinlast, I am grateful for the chance to prove that I am who I say I am."

"Very well then." Grinlast took out a stone bowl with runes Harry didn't recognize all over it, and started pouring a light blue potion into it. He handed Harry a knife embedded with gems into the hilt and runes onto the blade. "Use this to slice open your hand, and let your life-blood run until the potion changes into a dark red color. Worry not, as your hand will heal afterwards."

Hesitantly, Harry nodded and took the knife, before breathing deep and slicing through his hand, like a knife through butter. A few tears of pain came to his eyes, but he didn't let them fall as he moved his hand over the bowl, only the tears showing how painful it had been. Grinlast looked upon the human with a little respect.

It took around five minutes for the concoction to turn a dark red, his hand had healed right afterward, like Grinlast said. The best part in Harry's mind was that the pain in his hand was gone and he didn't even have a scar to show for it.

Grinlast started stirring the potion before pulling out some parchment, and proceeded dump the potion over it, "We must wait five to ten minutes for the potion to sink into the parchment and tell us what we wish to know."

Harry nodded, "I thank you for allowing me to do this." Grinlast once again raised an eyebrow, Harry idly wondered if Grinlast would teach him how to do that if asked. "We are not doing this because you wished to, we are doing this as we wish to know you are who you claim to be."

Harry nodded still feeling thankful regardless of why they had done it.

What seemed like hours later, which was actually about seven minutes, the potion was done sinking into the parchment and words started to appear; it took at least another three minutes for all the words to form from the potion. Grinlast handed him the parchment after reading it with a shocked look on his face.

Wondering what could have made Grinlast so shocked he took a look:

 _ **Birth Name: Dive On**_

 _ **Renamed: Rose Dive Potter (Re-Renamed 'Harry James Potter' at fifteen months old by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Illegally))**_

 _ **Birth Gender: Female (Made male by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Illegally))**_

 _ **Parents-**_

 _ **Birth Mother: Shara On (Kryptonian (Deceased))**_

 _ **Blood-Adopted Mother: Lily Marie Potter [née Evans] (Human Witch (Deceased))**_

 _ **Birth Father: Cado (Saiyan (Deceased))**_

 _ **Blood-Adopted Father: James Charlus Potter (Human Wizard (Animagi form- Stag) (Deceased))**_

 _ **Relatives-**_

 _ **Aunt (Through Blood-Adoption): Petunia Holly Dursley [née Evans] (Human (Alive))**_

 _ **Uncle (Through Blood-Adoption?): Jack Napier Potter (Human{?} Wizard{?} (Unknown) (Alive))**_

 _ **Cousin (Through Blood-Adoption): Dudley Vernon Dursley (Human Squib (Alive))**_

 _ **Second Cousin: Bruce Willis Wayne (Human Muggle{?} (Alive))**_

 _ **Godparents-**_

 _ **Sirius Orion Black (Human Wizard (Animagi form- Dog/Grim) (Alive)) [Godfather]**_

 _ **Alice Longbottom [née Fortescue] (Human Witch (Alive)) [Godmother]**_

 _ **Magical Guardian(s)-**_

 _ **Sirius Orion Black (Declared by Blood-Adopted Parents and recognized by Magic)**_

 _ **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Declared by law, unrecognized by Magic)**_

 _ **Genetics/Species-**_

 _ **Kryptonian: 35%, Birth Mother**_

 _ **Saiyan: 35%, Birth Father**_

 _ **Magical 20%, Blood-Adoption**_

 _ **Human: 10%, Blood-Adoption**_

 _ **(Wizarding abilities**_ given _ **through Blood Adoption)**_

 _ **Titles-**_

 _ **Heir/Heiress of Gryffindor (From Blood-Adoption (Father)) [Passed from Firstborn to firstborn]**_

 _ **Heir/Heiress of Ravenclaw (From Blood-Adoption (Mother)) [Passed from Firstborn to firstborn]**_

 _ **Heir/Heiress of On (From Birth Mother)**_

 _ **Heir/Heiress of Emyrs (Champion and Chosen of Magic)**_

 _ **Heir/Heiress of Potter (From Blood-Adoption (Father)) [Passed from Firstborn to firstborn]**_

 _ **Heir/Heiress of Black (Named by Godfather) (Temporary)**_

 _ **Heir/Heiress of Slytherin (By Right of Conquest (Declared by Magic))**_

 _ **Abilities-**_

 _ **Potions Proficiency- (Illegally Blocked 90%) 10%**_

 _ **Transfiguration Proficiency- (Illegally Blocked 80%) 20%**_

 _ **Charms Proficiency- (Illegally Blocked 80%) 20%**_

 _ **Jinx, Hex, Curse, Counter-Curse Proficiency- (Illegally Blocked 60%) 40%**_

 _ **Rune Translation Proficiency- (Illegally Blocked 90%) 10%**_

 _ **Spell Success Rate- (Illegally Blocked 80%) 20% (Raises to 55% when in Danger)**_

 _ **Wandless Magic Success Rate- (Illegally Blocked 98%) 2% (Raises to 4% when in Danger)**_

 _ **Wordless Magic Success Rate- (Illegally Blocked 95%) 5%**_

 _ **Natural Occlumens- (Illegally Blocked 100%) 0%**_

 _ **Parseltongue- (Illegally Blocked 70%) 30%**_

 _ **Metamorph- (Illegally Blocked 99%) 1% (Block eroded over time due to Accidental Magic)**_

 _ **Saiyan Abilities- (Illegally Blocked 100%) 0%**_

 _ **Kryptonian Abilities- (Illegally Blocked 100%) 0%**_

 _ **Eidetic memory- (Illegally Blocked 90%) 10%**_

 _ **Active Potions-**_

 _ **Power Suppression- First given at 15 months old (Lasting 3 more years)**_

 _ **Mild Love Potion- Keyed to Ginerva Molly Weasley (First given at 12 Years old) (Lasting 8 More years)**_

 _ **Trust Potion- Keyed to Ginerva Molly Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Molly Weasley [née Prewitt], Hermione Jane Granger, and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (First given at 11 Years old)**_

 _ **Hatred Potion- Keyed to Petunia Holly Dursley [née Evans], Vernon Dursley, Dudley Vernon Dursley, Marge Dursley, Severus Tobias Snape, and anything associated with the name Slytherin (First given at 15 months old)**_

 _ **Targeted Hatred Potion- Keyed the one who'd been given the potion (First given at 15 months old)**_

 _ **Past Potions-**_

 _ **Power Suppression- 15 months old, 7 years old (lasted only 3 years), 11 years old**_

 _ **Mild Love Potion- 12 years old**_

 _ **Trust Potion- 15 months old, 11 years old (Added Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jane Granger), 12 years old (Added Ginerva Molly Weasley and Molly Weasley [née Prewitt])**_

 _ **Hatred Potion- 15 months old, 3 years old (Added Marge Dursley), 6 years old, 9 years old (lasted only 2 years), 11 years old (added Severus Tobias Snape and anything associating with the name Slytherin), 14 years old**_

 _ **Targeted Hatred Potion- 15 months old, 4 years old, 8 years old, 12 years old**_

 _ **Other ailments-**_

 _ **Horcrux- located in scar (Given by Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior, self-proclaimed 'Lord Voldemort')**_

 _ **Basilisk Venom- located in**_ bloodstream _ **(Negated by Phoenix Tears)**_

 _ **Phoenix Tears- located in**_ bloodstream _ **(Negated by Basilisk Venom)**_

 _ **Contracts-**_

 _ **Marriage Contract with Ronald Bilius Weasley and Rose Dive Potter (created by Molly Weasley [née Prewitt] and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore) (Declared Illegal by Magic)**_

 _ **Marriage Contract with Ginerva Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter (created by Molly Weasley [née Prewitt] and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore) (Declared Illegal by Magic)**_

Harry sat numbly in his seat, staring at the parchment- it had all been a lie. His life was a lie. There were potions in his bloodstream that made keyed muggles hate him, abilities that had been blocked, and probably wasn't even fully human. He was the Heir to various Houses (He had a feeling that the politics were going to be horrid.)

He was Blood-Adopted, which is probably the same as regular adoption, all four of his parents were dead, had an Uncle on his father's side that no one told him about, and was probably alive, and had a cousin that he could have gone to live with.

His friend's Mother and the Headmaster had made an illegal marriage contract for her two youngest children with him.

He had a Horcrux in his head, whatever the hell that was, and it belonged to Voldemort, so he wanted that gone as soon as possible.

Oh, and let's not forget to mention the lovely little fact that he was a bloody Girl! His gender had been forcibly changed by the Headmaster, his name was supposed to be Rose! Or Dive On, he noticed, looking up at the top of the page.

After everything Harry found out today, is it really a big surprise that the next thing he, or really she, did was pass out from shock?


	3. The Ritual

_**Just wanted to say before this chapter that if someone posts a question or a review that I think will help clear things up then those will be in my A.N at the beginning of the chapter. Also if you post basically the same thing on every chapter then I will not respond besides a basic thank you for the review as I try to respond to everyone but am sometimes busy.**_

 _ **Hikari Nova chapter 2.**_

 _ **got to ask why do you have human and wizard listed as different races?**_

 ** _Me_**

 ** _I felt like making the difference between muggles and Magicals more noticeable and also I don't really know, felt like it?_**

* * *

 _ **Hoodedgenius98 chapter 2.**_

 _ **Could it be possible that Hermione is under heavy compulsion or being forced in some way to potion harry/rose/dive/whatever name is gonna be, or is completely unaware that thingy is being potioned?  
Me  
A good idea but I don't really know how to make that work for right now that's something that I wanted to do but I'm not sure how to go about making it work.**_

 ** _That's all that I can think of right now but I will hopefully have more Reviews by the next chapter *Wink wink*_**

* * *

Harry woke up on something soft, he didn't know where he was at first, but then the memories of the past day caught up with him; he shot straight up with wide eyes that started looking around, recognizing Grinlast's office, showing that it hadn't just been one bad dream.

"Ah, Mister Potter or would you prefer Miss Potter? Anyway, it is good to see you are awake," a voice spoke.

Harry looked over and saw that it was Grinlast who had spoken, when the words Grinlast said had sunken in, he was conflicted. He was a boy right now but he was supposed to be a girl and, to be honest, he had always felt like something was wrong- he had tried to figure out what it was on his own but never could.

Now when he thought of herself with female pronouns, it was like that wrongness went away a little and he realized that, even if he had never known that he was supposed to be a girl, his body had known and that was enough to tell him that something was wrong.

Maybe he should start calling herself a female now? Harry didn't know, but there was always time to figure that out later; maybe he could stick to the they/them pronouns for now? At least until they figured out what they were going to call himself-er themself.

"Thank you, sir, but uh, I don't know what I wish to be called right now; if it's okay with you would you please call me Harry until I figure it out?"

Grinlast raised an eyebrow looking a little surprised but he nodded. "Very well, if that is what you wish to be called." Harry nodded. "Well, you may not have been exactly who you claimed to be, and while normally we would behead you, it is clear that you had no clue or choice about the deceit that was going on."

Harry gulped but nodded their head, "I had thought that I was born to James and Lily Potter as a boy, I had no clue I was adopted or that I was born as a girl."

Grinlast gave a small thoughtful hum, "I see your honesty, it seems that you had no clue that you had been born as a female?"

Harry once again shook his head, "Besides feeling like something was wrong, no, I had no idea."

Grinlast gave Harry a nod, he had a thoughtful look on his face as if trying to figure out a tricky puzzle. Harry decided to ask about the blocks on them.

"Um, Mister Grinlast?" Grinlast looked up and snorted at the mister part, "Just Grinlast please, you gave me the honor of calling you Harry, and I shall bestow the same courtesy unto you." Harry nodded in understanding, "Okay well uh, Grinlast is there any way to get all of the blocks off of me? And get all of those potions out of my system. Oh, and that Horcrux thing, whatever that is, is from Voldemort and I don't want to have something like that in my head."

Grinlast frowned, "Well there is one way to do all that you would wish but it is expensive. A Horcrux is some of the foulest magic there is; it happens when a Wizard or a Witch tears out part of their soul and stick it into an object- there are only a few ways to destroy a Horcrux as it is, and only one of those ways work without destroying the container of the soul as well."

Harry felt sick, they had a piece of Voldemort's soul in his head! . . . their head. "I'll do anything please just get that sick, smoky bastard out of my head."

"Very well." Grinlast wrote something on a piece of parchment. Nodding to himself, he scribbled down something again, then spoke, "From what we have to work with, it is clear that Voldemort did not mean to make you a Horcrux, otherwise he wouldn't have tried to kill you. We have theorized that he was likely planning on using your death to create one, but when the killing curse rebounded and hit him, it caused a piece of his soul to break off and find the nearest containment unit- which was yourself."

"I just want it gone." Harry was desperate- Grinlast had mentioned that there was only one way to get rid of a Horcrux without destroying the container. Harry had a feeling that Dumbledore hadn't missed a piece of Voldemort's soul stuck in their head, so that meant that Dumbledore had either been planning their death, or waiting until they were older to get it out- and, from the way things were looking, it seemed like Dumbledore had decided to kill Harry off.

"We can do that when we go to get the blocks and potions off, if you would wish." Harry nodded, they just wanted to get the Horcrux out first, and well, at least the love potion keyed to Ginny explained how they had that weird crush on her, now that they thought about it.

It didn't help them with their feelings for Hermione, but at least they knew that before this year those feelings had been real- Harry had felt any remaining crush for the bushy-haired girl leave them when they noticed that she had potioned them since they were 11. Harry also knew that they could never forgive her for that, unless she had a very good reason for doing so, and this was not a good reason in their mind.

"Come along Harry- we have everything set up for the ritual to get the blocks and potions off. The ritual for getting the Horcrux out will take much longer to set up, since some of the things it requires are quite rare, which is. . . part of the reason why it is so expensive." Grinlast got up and started walking to the door.

Harry spun out of his chair and sped after Grinlast, for a short little guy he was quite fast on those little legs of his.

Walking into the ritual room, Harry felt like they had just entered the Goblins dungeons for some reason. There was a stone slab in the middle of the room and runes all over the floor, spelling out something that Harry didn't, and probably couldn't, understand.

There was a changing screen in one corner and a Goblin handed them a few loose white robes. Harry figured out what they wanted them to do pretty fast, and walked behind the screen with a bright red face as they put the robes on.

After changing, Harry stepped out from behind the screen, which was probably taken away so it didn't interfere with the ritual. One of the Goblins walked up to Harry and spoke, "You are going to need to lie down on the slab in the center of the room- it will not be comfortable, as it is meant to do its job, not be a bench."

The goblin had a no-nonsense attitude that he expected Harry to do as they were told. Harry hesitantly walked over to the slab, lying down on it apprehensively, expecting it to come alive and swallow them whole, even though it was made of stone. As far as Harry was concerned, anything was possible if you wished hard enough.

How was Harry supposed to know any better about that stuff? No one thought to teach them anything about how the magical world worked! Idly, Harry wondered if the Goblins would be willing to do that for them? Teach them how things worked in this world?

Something to think about after they were done here. Pretty soon after, the Goblins got into position they started chanting and Harry felt a searing pain throughout their body.

Harry didn't see it, but they had grown an inch (They were still short as fuck), their chest grew out to give them a medium sized chest- not too big but not too small either- they thinned out, gaining a few curves and their black hair lengthened down to near the middle of their back. Harry's bright green eyes lightened into a soft light green, and they got a few specks of freckles on their nose, giving them an innocent look to their face. Scars that had been with Harry since they were a child, thanks to the Dursleys, were removed- the only blemish on otherwise perfect skin was the scar on Harry's forehead, that would hopefully be gone with the next ritual that they would be doing, and the basilisk bite that Harry had received when they were twelve, as that was something that not even the best magic in the world could heal.

Harry passed out from the pain when the ritual was finished, impressing the Goblins as most people, if not all, passed out during the ritual. As Harry slept, a certain old goat's trinkets had stopped working due to the magic and potions being expelled of Harry's body.

After all, you can't track Harry Potter if that name wasn't affiliated with someone. Not to mention that Harry Potter didn't exist anymore, and all that was left was a young girl who needed a name.


	4. The dream

**_Thank you for all of your review and support for this story. I am surprised at how many people have already reviewed to this rewrite. Here are a few of them and my replies._**

 _ **AnnaMerteuil chapter 2.**_

 _ **wow so many charges .. do you hate Dumbledore or not**_

 _ **Me: I don't hate him but I also don't like him, I'm in a sort of grey ground when it comes to the bashing of people I don't hate any of the ones in this that are being bashed, but I also don't love them as much as others**_

* * *

 ** _ThunderClaw03 chapter 3._**

 ** _Ron is in for an interesting year at Hogwarts. Yes, I think Hermione would never_ _intended_ _to betray Harry but was tricked into betraying him. Update soon_**

 ** _Me: Yes he is. And it seems like people want Hermione to be redeemed so that might happen but take note that it might not happen as well._**

* * *

 ** _Greer123 chapter 3._**

 ** _Glad to see that the Goblins respected Miss Potters pain tolerance._**

 ** _Me: Yeah, they are a warrior race so they would be impressed at that sort of thing_**.

* * *

 ** _Now on with the chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one, Please tell me what you think in a review and/or any ideas you have that you think I might like for this story, It's always a good thing to get the readers opinion on what they would like to read in my mind._**

* * *

'Where were they?'

That thought that kept repeating throughout Harry's head as they looked around the black void that they found themselves in. The last thing they remembered was lying down on a stone slab for the ritual- and next thing they knew; they were in an endless black void.

Sighing, Harry tried to figure out what to do- should they just sit down and wait or walk in a random direction? The former sounded like a bad idea- it seemed that they were the only one there. The latter sounded like a better idea, randomly walking in a direction until they found something. Harry decided and started walking, head turning left and right, scanning for something that could help them get out of the void.

Pretty soon, Harry got tired of their hair always flipping in their face when they turned, grabbing it and pulling it from their face and threw it behind them. Pausing, they realized something: Hair = Long. Looking down, Chest = Big. Harry gave a yelp of surprise at that, they had long hair and breasts!

"Holy shit. . ." Harry mumbled the feeling of surrealism floating around as they realized that the ritual worked. It actually worked! Ignoring that it worked for a moment, Harry focused on more important matters- their name. Now that they were clearly a girl, they couldn't keep going by 'Harry', as that was most definitely a boy's name. Rose was out of the question- they wanted to be in control of what they wanted to name themselves. No offense to their Blood adopted parents, though.

They wanted a name that meant something- something dramatic or beautiful. Either would work for them. Suddenly, a book fell onto their head- causing Harry to yelp in shock and fall over.

Rubbing their head, Harry grumbled as they looked at where the book fell to. It was a simple looking, a light brown cover with the words, '101 Baby Girl Names with Meanings', making Harry frown.

"How did-?" Harry stared confusedly at it, the book had come from literally nowhere. 'Wait', eyes widening, Harry wondered aloud, "Can I have a chair to read?" and with a small bang, a plush, light-sea-green chair held up with sturdy light-brown wood, stood in front of them. Harry stared at it, surprised that it even worked.

Standing up, Harry grabbed the book and moved over to the chair, poking it. Yeah, it was solid. Sitting down, Harry sighed contentedly- this had to be one of the most comfortable chairs that they'd ever sat in. Harry was even counting the super comfy chairs they had sat in the Room of Requirement and the Gryffindor Common Room.

Thinking on it, Harry realized that this room seemed more like the Room of Requirement than not. So maybe they could use it like that until they found a way out.

Opening the book, Harry started looking through it for a name that called out to them, as cheesy as that may seem. After a while, they had narrowed their new name down to around four names- Harry figured that they could possibly use one as a second middle name, as they wanted to keep the name Dive to remember who she was, and to remember her parents, both biological and adopted, even if they didn't know anything about the first two.

The first one they found they liked was 'Khaalida'

Meaning: Deathless, she who is Immortal

Gender: Girl

Religion: None

Origin: Arabic

Khaalida called out to Harry in a way they couldn't identify. They added it to the list because of this.

The second one was 'Kenna'

Meaning: Born from the flames

Gender: Girl

Religion: Christianity

Origin: Scottish

Harry liked this name because if they thought about it, Harry was being reborn from the flames of their old life, like a phoenix. The flames of the Goblet of Fire had paved the way for Harry to discover who they really were.

The third one was 'Acacia'

Meaning: Immortality and resurrection, the name of a flower

Gender: Girl

Religion: -

Origin: Greek (Flower named after a Greek botanist)

The last name called out to them the most, 'Adriane'.

Meaning: Dark in French, German, and English.

Gender: Girl

Religion: -

Origin: German

Harry instantly decided on Adriane after seeing it, but they like the others and decided to use one as a second middle name.

The first name called to them but they didn't think the name 'Adriane Khaalida Dive Potter' had a good ring to it. Something was telling her that she would be using the name 'Khaalida' for something later.

Harry didn't really like the name 'Adriane Acacia Dive Potter'- there was, once again, no good ring to it.

Harry did love the name 'Adriane Kenna Dive Potter' and decided to use that name. Now they just had to get used to being a girl, and thinking of themselves by the name of Adriane.

Now Harry-er Adriane sort-of wanted to know what a Saiyan was, and maybe what a Kryptonian was afterward? Suddenly, a second book fell, hitting her on her head, making her yelp in shock again. Glaring at it, she looked around it and her eyes widened as they landed on the title:

'History of the Saiyan race and the planet Vegeta'

This was a book about her father's race, his species. Adriane ripped open the book and soaked in the words. While before, Adrianne had loved reading, right now she was devouring each word, every page, committing them to memory, so she wouldn't forget the littlest bit of her father's world and people.

Adriane read from the start of the planet, to the first Saiyan to exist- Bardock, to the Super Saiyans and the fighting, to the end of the planet itself and of the very few space pods that escaped the Lord Frieza's wrath that had destroyed their planet.

Adriane stared blankly at the book, a few tears trailed down her cheeks, before the dam on her emotions broke and she started crying. She cried at the fact that thousands of children had been brutally murdered, she yelled at the fact that her birth father was a killer, she sobbed at the fact that out of billions of Sayians, only nine full-blooded Saiyans escaped- Adriane didn't count on herself among them, as she hadn't been on that planet or her other parent's planet or had already been sent to Earth.

These are the names of the Saiyans that had escaped the destruction of planet Vegeta:

Prince Vegeta, the oldest son of King Vegeta.

Prince Tarble, the youngest son of King Vegeta and brother of Prince Vegeta.

Nappa, the partner of Prince Vegeta.

Turles.

Bardock. Turns out that it was the same Saiyan as the first Super Saiyan in existence, time travel was weird.

Paragus the father of Broly.

Broly the son of Paragus, and one of the, if not, most powerful Saiyans out there- luckily for Adriane, she wasn't just a Saiyan.

Raditz the oldest son of Bardock.

Kakarot the youngest son of Bardock and younger brother of Raditz, he was also the only one out of all of the Saiyans that were alive to be sent to earth.

Adriane now knew almost everything about her father's race, and now all she needed to do was find out more about her mother's race. Just as she thought that, another book landed on her head, making Adrianne glare at it, a few tears in her eyes from the hit.

"Will books please stop dropping onto my head?!" Sighing, Adriane reached down and picked up the book and, looking at the cover, she saw that it was the history of her mother's race. She opened it and started reading it with enthusiasm.

This one was longer, but she finished it with tears in her eyes- once again, she started crying for all of the children that would never get to live, she sobbed for the fact that only a few handfuls of Kryptonians had escaped the planet, and she screamed for the fact that the few children out of the handful that escaped would never know their families- that they would only have imprints of them for those who had been lucky to escape with crystals with their parent's last messages on them.

Soon, Adriane got tired- which was weird, as she'd had to have spent at least a day walking then another reading. Why was she only now getting tired? Adriane didn't have time to question it, as her eyes slowly drifted closed and she fell asleep, curling up into a ball, still in the light green chair.

Waking up, Adriane found that she was on a bed, which in and of itself was strange because the last thing she remembered was falling asleep in the most amazing chair she had ever sat on, after crying her eyes out at the fates of her birth parents' home planets.

Opening her eyes, she looked around, seeing that she is in a strange-looking hospital-esque place- must've been where the Goblins took her after she had passed out, Adriane thought, as she slowly sat up, expecting her body to be sore but, to her surprise, she felt as normal as can be.

Adriane heard a cough a moment later, looking towards the source, she saw Grinlast standing there with another Goblin beside him wearing a light-grey robe and had slightly more feminine features than Grinlast, but Adriane didn't want to misgender them, so she decided that she would just call them by the they/them pronouns until otherwise specified.

"Welcome to the waking world, Harry." Grinlast gave her a feral smile, "You impressed the Goblin nation yesterday, going through that ritual. Only falling unconscious when it was finished. Most do so during it, rather after."

Adriane gave them a small smile; she wasn't good dealing with

compliments, even if they were backhanded or misdirect ones.

Grinlast gestured to the Goblin next to him, "This is my sister, Karlast, she was the one to treat you after the ritual." Karlast gave Adriane a nod, she was smiling softer than Adriane had ever seen a Goblin smile before, but to be fair, she hadn't been around that many Goblins, and even then, they

were mostly males, so she wouldn't know if that is how they'd smile or not.

"Have you decided on a new name, young one?" Karlast spoke, her voice softer than Adriane expected, and as a result, she was thrown off-balance a bit before nodding, "Yes, I have." Adriane hesitated, what if they didn't like it? What if they thought it was childish? What if they-? She cut off her traitorous thoughts, they wouldn't think of her any less, they had helped her.

Grinlast gestured for her to continue. Adriane took a deep breath, letting it out slowly- calming her nerves before speaking, "I decided on Adriane for my first name- it means darkness in three different languages that I know of."

Grinlast nodded, "That is a proper name you have chosen."

"I, uh, also picked out two middle names." Seeing the interest on their faces, Adriane continued, "I decided on the name Kenna, it means 'Born from the flames' and I figured that it fit. And I'm keeping the middle name Dive, so my full name will be Adriane Kenna Dive Potter." Adriane smiled a little, she loved her new name already, even just speaking it gave her chills.

"Very good choices, those are fine, strong names for a young lady such as yourself." Adriane beamed at Karlast, happy that they liked it.

"Now, when you escape the treatment of my sister, we shall talk about the state of your estate and whether you wish to gain your titles." Grinlast nodded to Adriane, before walking away out of the room- leaving Adriane to the tender mercies of his sister.


	5. The wills

_**Guess who's back! I'm sorry that this has taken so long, my beta reader is a little slow (But I love them anyway because they put up with all my spelling errors) but anyway first is the reviews and then we can get on with the story!**_

 ** _MaskOfMirth chapter 4 . Jan 15_**

 ** _So any clue for pairings yet? As in, is it going to be het or femslash?_**

 ** _Me: Let's just say that we're not going to be seeing the main parring for awhile, Adriane will date people other than the main person but that's because she is a teenager and she should have at least one or two other boyfriends than just the one._**

* * *

 _ **ThunderClaw03 chapter 4 . Jan 15**_

 _ **If I was Adriane I would look into getting a new pet. I love the name Khaalida as her superhero name. Thing are crazy in Adriane life right now. Update soon**_

 _ **Me: Yes Adriane will be getting a new pet sometime in the story it might be before or after she goes through the time chamber.**_

* * *

 _ **Greer123chapter 4 .Jan 16**_

 _ **I like the new name Adriane picked for herself and the reasoning behind it in this chapter because it fits her character.**_

 _ **Me: Thanks! I wanted her new name to have meaning and not just a name that they found nice or pretty**_.

* * *

 ** _Okay now onto the story!_**

* * *

An entire day had passed since Adriane had woken up, and she was finally being released from Karlast's clutches and the hospital type place she had been kept in the past few days.

Adriane was currently sitting in Grinlast's office, and staring at the innocent-looking parchments that are her parents' wills- adoptive, at least. Taking a deep breath to steel and gather her nerves, she reached out and picked up her dad's will and began to read it.

 _I, James Charlus Potter, do hereby declare that this is my last will and testament. At the time of making this will, I am of sound mind and body and not under any mind or attitude-altering Potions. So mote it be._

 _Now that all that legal mumble grumble is out of the way, we can get into the 'who gets what' that I'm sure you are all waiting for._

 _To my brother in all but blood, Sirius Orion Black- I leave 1,000 gallons. I know you have no need of it but I wanted to leave you something, you old dog, besides these words, as that would be stupid:_

 _'Take care of Rosie, Padfoot. She's going to need her uncle Sirius to chase away anybody that comes near her with the intention of dating her. Girls or boys.'_

 _To Remus John Lupin, I leave 15,000 gallons and that small two-bedroom, one bath cabin that's located in the woods that you liked. No, you can't give these things back, so don't even think about it. Use the money to get yourself some new robes that aren't about to fall apart at the seams._

 _To Peter Pettigrew, if you have betrayed me and Lily then I leave you nothing but these words: 'I hope betraying your friends was worth it, Peter and that you got what you wanted so badly.'_

 _If you have not betrayed me and Lily then I leave you 10,000 Gallons and an apology, 'I'm sorry for doubting you Wormtail.'_

 _To Frank and Alice Longbottom, I leave 1,000 Gallons for each of you and 5,000 gallons for your son, Neville Longbottom, to be held in his trust vault until he is eleven years of age. I hope our children get to grow up as siblings, as they should._

 _To my daughter Rose Dive Potter, I leave the Potter estate and all that goes with it to be held in stasis, besides her trust vault, until she is seen as an adult in the eyes of magic, or to be held in the hands of her mother Lily Marie Potter [née Evans], if she has survived._

 _Now onto who is to get custody of my little Flower if my wife has not survived._

 _These are who are supposed to get my child in this order:_

 _Sirius Orion Black_

 _Remus John Lupin_

 _Peter Pettigrew (If he did not betray us)_

 _Frank and Alice Longbottom_

 _Jack Napier Potter_

 _If for some reason no-one on this list can take my daughter, then she is to go to a good wizarding home or a magical orphanage._

 _In no circumstances is Rose to be left with Lily's sister and her husband, they hate magic and hate Lily._

 _This here ends the last will and testament of Lord James Charles Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter._

 _Witnessed by Potter Account Manager Grinlast._

 _Witnessed by Lady Lily Marie Potter [née Evans]_

 _Witnessed by Lord Sirius Orion Black of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

 _Witnessed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot._

Adriane glared at the will with tears in her eyes. He had known! That old bastard had known she wasn't to go to the Dursleys- he had known and he had still put her there!

Adriane grabbed her Mothers will and started to read it.

 _I, Lily Marie Potter [née Evans], do hereby declare that this is my last will and testament. At the time of making this will, I am of sound mind and body and not under any mind or attitude-altering Potions. So mote it be._

 _To Sirius Orion Black. I leave 1,000 gallons and this threat: 'You take good care of my child, Black or else I will come back to life and castrate you with a rusty spoon!'_

 _To Remus John Lupin, I leave 10,000 Gallons with orders to find a nice girl and settle down, and no, you can't use the 'But I'm too dangerous' excuse. You turn into a wolf once a month and are a normal human the rest of the time, you make flower crowns for my daughter. Excuse me if I'm not trembling in fear of you._

 _To Peter Pettigrew, if you have betrayed my family then I leave you with nothing besides these words: 'You, Pettigrew, are a coward and I hope you suffer for what you have done to my family.'_

 _To Frank and Alice Longbottom, I leave 1,000 Gallons for each of you and 5,000 gallons for your son, Neville Longbottom, to be held in trust vault until he is eleven years of age. I hope our children grow up like they were meant to._

 _To my daughter Rose Dive Potter, I leave you all of my school notes and belongings, along with all the money that I have earned in my job._

 _Now onto who is to get custody of my little girl if my husband has not survived._

 _These are who are supposed to get my child in this order:_

 _Sirius Orion Black_

 _Remus John Lupin_

 _Frank and Alice Longbottom_

If, _for some reason, no-one on this list can take my daughter, then she is to go to a good wizarding home or a magical orphanage._

 _In no circumstances is Rose to be left with my hateful sister and her husband- they hate magic and hate me._

 _This here ends the last will and testament of lady Lily Marie Potter [née Evans] of the_ Most Noble _and Ancient House of Potter._

 _Witnessed by Potter Account Manager Grinlast._

 _Witnessed by Lord James Charles Potter_

 _Witnessed by Lord Sirius Oron Black of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

 _Witnessed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot._

Adriane's anger boiled inside of her. She didn't notice the room heating up, nor how her hair was glowing blood-red or her eyes were slitted like a cat's nor how she was growling.

Wind started whipping through the office, making objects fly off the walls. Grinlast ducked right before an axe embedded itself right where his neck had been on the chair.

Adriane was hit in the head by a book, snapping her out of her anger-fueled rage. Looking around, Adriane saw that everything that wasn't bolted to the walls or floor were either floating in the air or stuck into something. She looked over to Grinlast's table, which was still standing, only to see an eye poking over the top of it.

"Oh, Merlin. Grinlast, I am so sorry- I never meant to do this. Did-did I hurt you?" Adriane's eyes and hair returned to normal and she was staring at the desk, horrified.

Grinlast coughed and stood up, before sitting down on the chair, which still had the axe embedded in it. "I'm fine young Adriane- I was not hurt. It is fine. I can fix the room; your reaction is not much of a surprise, considering what you have been through. Even if I underestimated how strong you were and are." The last part had been mumbled.

"Still, I'll pay for the repairs- it's the least I can do." Grinlast nodded. "That's not necessary, but we'll take a deductible from your vault for damaging this chair. And anything that was hit by a weapon." Adriane smiled a little, though it looked more like a grimace, at least she would be able to pay for fixing things.

"Now, onto our next order of business." Adriane let out a little whine-groan, when Grinlast brought out more parchments and several boxes. When would this day end? She has had too many surprises in the past few days.

"Now, young Adriane, are you going to be taking up your titles? If so, you will be needing to put these rings on. Do not worry, as they will resize to fit you and can all merge into one ring, so you shall not have to wear as many as you would have to otherwise. Put them on in the order of the boxes."

Grinlast set the boxes down in a straight line, the more ornate ones to Adriane's right, and decreasing in ornateness.

"Okay, I can do this." Taking a deep breath, Adriane reached for the first box; it had the Gryffindor House Crest on it- similar to the one at Hogwarts- so Adriane took a guess that it was the Gryffindor Ring.

The ring was made of a red-gold with an oval ruby set in the center surrounded by twelve small diamonds. Engraved onto the band were the words: 'Audaces Fortuna Iuvat'. The band itself was thin, but sturdy- most likely several enchantments put upon it.

Adriane put it on her right ring finger and was surprised when she felt the ring heating up. Suddenly, information about sword fighting assaulted her mind, causing her to stumble back in surprise, clutching her head. She now had a basic knowledge about all things in the way of the blade from a throwing knife to a sword. And- a Throwing Sword?

Adriane shook her head of that last thought and looked up at Grinlast in confusion, "What was that?"

Grinlast chuckled at the question, "That was the ring accepting you as the new Lady Gryffindor- and imparting little of its knowledge to you."

"Will that happen with every ring?" Adriane hesitantly asked. Her fears were confirmed when she saw Grinlast nod, she was already dreading the headache it was going to cause. Adriane didn't know why the Goblins were being so kind and open when around her, because everything she has read said that Goblins were snarky and didn't like most magicals, but she wasn't going to look a gift Thestral in the mouth. Or was it a gift horse? She always got the sayings mixed up.

Going to the second ring, she saw that it was the Slytherin Ring. It took her breath away when she saw that it was just as beautiful, if not more so, than the Gryffindor one. It was made out of silver with three small circular emeralds on the top of the ring. The middle one was slightly larger than the other two gems. It had the words, 'Et conteram praecepta, ut possis disce' engraved onto the band.

Taking a deep breath to prepare herself for the head-rush that was going to come, she reached out, picking up the ring, and put it on. Adriane closed her eyes as she was assaulted with information about Parselmagic- something she hadn't even known existed. She would still have to learn the spells and how much magic to push into them, but for now she had an idea on how to do so.

Taking a moment to let the headache die down, she turned to the third ring, Ravenclaw's. It was made of silver with five blue gems all in a line; it was as beautiful as the other two; Adriane wondered if all of the rings would be this breathtaking. This one had the words, 'immensum id thesaurus hominis' engraved onto the band. Picking it up, she hesitated for a second before putting it on.

Adriane's mind was assaulted with basic information on how to use Occlumency and how to set up mind barriers. She was already thinking up some ways to use the magical's lack of awareness of the outside world against them. Maybe she could use a tank in her defenses? The magicals wouldn't know what hit them! Literally.

The next one was the Potter Ring, when she opened it she was surprised to see the ring was made out of the same red-gold as the Gryffindor Ring, but unlike the Gryffindor one, this one had an orange-yellow gem on it. The orange-yellow gemstone had small diamonds creating a halo around it, and several more lined near the top of the band. It had the words 'Family first', which made Adriane smile a little.

Gently picking it up, she slowly put it on, afraid that with her luck she would wind up breaking the gem that was on the ring. Her mind flooded with information of the Potter family history, and a few tears came to her eyes. She had a feeling that the ring had felt what she had wanted the most and gave her the closest thing to it that it could: information about her family.

Taking a moment to compose herself before moving on, she closed her eyes. She had just learned more than she could have ever hoped for about her adopted family and needed a few moments.

A minute later Adriane picked up the Merlin ring and looked at it in awe. It was made out of silver in a simple looking band. It had four small, blue gems surrounding a bigger blue-white multicolored gem that was sitting in the middle. It had words on the inside of the band that said, 'nisi Arthur, et vos tacebitis. . . rursus', causing Adriane to let out a small snort. She had a feeling that she was missing something, but it was still hilarious.

Putting it on, she suddenly had knowledge of the Old Ways. That didn't mean she would be able to use the Old Ways, but she would be able to find ways to defend against them if she ever came across someone using them.

Next, she picked up the Black heir ring. It looked like it was made out of some sort of black metal, with purple amethysts embedded into the folds of the band around a main center gem. It had the words, 'pura semper' engraved on it.

When she put that one on, she got knowledge of pureblood customs, letting her know what would now be expected of her when people found out about her ladyships, not that she would really be playing by their rules.

Adriane smirked as she now wondered what to do, other than get rid of the headache, when Grinlast spoke, startling her, "You are now titled Lady Adriane Acacia Dive Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Merlin-Potter-Black, Lady of the houses Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Merlin, and Potter. Heir of the house of Black." Grinlast gave a small chuckle as Adriane groaned.

"Can't I just go back to having a shorter name?" Grinlast chuckled again, "I am afraid not my Lady, as you have already acquired the rings and accepted your Ladyships, you now have a longer name now."

Adriane made a face, "Can you at least keep calling me Adriane?" Grinlast was a little surprised, but was slowly learning that the young lady in front of him was nothing like he had ever seen before, so he nodded.

He just knew that this young lady would shake up the magical world if she treated other races the way she treated the Goblins and he couldn't wait to see it.


	6. The Assets of the Ladyships

**_I'm sorry! I had mistakenly given the last chapter this name but to be fair I was half asleep when I posted it, but anyway, the last chapter is now renamed to "The Wills". Don't expect the next chapter to be out as fast as this one though. My beta wasn't busy so they could finish this faster than normal, but I still have to finish the next chapter myself._**

 ** _I have also decided to forgo the normal reading/Answering reviews part of this A.N and just let you all get into the story! Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Young Adriane, we now need to go over your families' properties and all of the money that comes with them." Grinlast took out a couple of ledgers and handed the topmost one to Adriane, it was the one for the Slytherin family.

"This one has the least amount of money since it has almost all been spent over the years by the last heir's family"

Adriane sighed, more parchment honestly her eyes were starting to get kind of tired but she knew she had to get this over with and then go buy some new things. Like clothes and female products- she didn't know anything about them, but she could probably find someone who did- maybe a few new books and some contact lenses? Those might be useful.

SLYTHERIN FAMILY

* * *

Slytherin Castle [Habitable]

Slytherin Manor [uninhabitable]

Gaunt shack [uninhabitable]

* * *

25% Hogwarts Castle [School for Witchcraft and Wizardry]

Family Vault

* * *

Slytherin Family Vault 12: 100 Gallons, 32 Sickles, 10 Knuts

Investments/Ownership

* * *

80% in Knockturn Alley [Loans need to be paid back]

Transactions

* * *

None

Contracts

* * *

None

* * *

Adriane read the parchment and was unimpressed, even though it was cool that she owned part of the school there wasn't anything else remarkable there, though now she wondered if she owned more of Hogwarts thanks to being Lady Gryffindor and Lady Ravenclaw. Turning to the next parchment she saw it was one for the Ravenclaw family.

RAVENCLAW FAMILY

* * *

Ravenclaw Castle [Habitable]

Ravenclaw Manor [Habitable]

Ravenclaw cottage [Needs fixing]

25% Hogwarts Castle [School for Witchcraft and Wizardry]

Family Vault

* * *

Ravenclaw Family Vault 10: 562,085 Gallons, 346,867 Sickles, 16,194 Knuts

Investments/Ownership

30% in Flourish & Blotts

5% in Gringotts Wizarding Bank for helping start up the Bank

Transactions

* * *

None

Contracts

* * *

None

* * *

Adriane was shocked at how much money the Ravenclaw family had and wondered if there was something she could do with it that would help others, but first, she needed to know how much she had so she grabbed the Gryffindor one.

GRYFFINDOR FAMILY

* * *

Gryffindor Castle [Habitable]

Gryffindor Manor [renamed Potter manner]

25% of Hogwarts Castle

Family Vault

* * *

Gryffindor Family Vault 11: 1,000,000 Gallons, 50,032 Sickles, 10,194 Knuts

Investments/Ownership

10% in Quality Quidditch Supplies

5% in Gringotts Wizarding Bank for helping start up the Bank

Transactions

* * *

None

Contracts

* * *

None

* * *

Adraine shakily picked up the one for the Black family,

BLACK FAMILY

* * *

12 Grimmauld place [Not suited for living]

Black Castle [Habitable]

Black Mansion [Habitable]

Investments/Ownership

* * *

10% in The Daily Prophet

20% in Borgin and Burkes

30% in Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions

10% in Quality Quidditch Supplies

Family funds

* * *

Black family vault 666: 3,000,000,000 gallons 2,000,000 sickles, 1,000 Knuts.

Transactions

* * *

None

Contracts

* * *

None

* * *

Once again Adriane was shocked by the amount of money she had and she set the folder down and took a moment to gather her wits again. She was a billionaire! She sat there for three minutes before she picked up the Merlin one, she was saving the Potter one for last.

Emrys/Merlin Family

* * *

Emrys/Merlin Castle [Habitable]

Emrys/Merlin Manor [Habitable]

Emrys/Merlin Family home [Habitable]

Family Vault

* * *

Emrys/Merlin Family Vault 12: 203,684,265,019 Gallons, 955,194,193 Sickles, 174,927 Knuts.

Investments/Ownership

* * *

10% in Gringotts Wizarding Bank for helping start up the Bank

Transactions

* * *

None

Contracts

* * *

None

* * *

Adriane picked up the one she wanted to see the most, just wanting to know if she had any home's she could stay at.

POTTER FAMILY

* * *

Potter Manor [Formally Gryffindor Manor] [habitable]

The Pottery [habitable]]

Godric's Hollow [uninhabitable]

4# Privet Drive [Habitable] [Being rented to Petunia Dursley]

Gotham Potter Manor [Habitable/Needs fixing up]

Investments/Ownership

* * *

Magical side

* * *

10% in The Daily Prophet [successful]

30% in The Quibbler [successful]

15% In Zonko's Joke Shop [successful]

20% in Quality Quidditch Supplies [successful]

5% Junk store [Unsuccessful/Can become successful]

* * *

Muggle side

* * *

15% Wayne enterprises [successful]

20% Google [successful]

5% Capsule Corp. [successful]

10% Nintendo [successful]

30% Pawn shop [Unsuccessful/Bout to close]

Family funds

Trust fund Vault 687: 1,000,000 Gallons, 1,000 Sickles, 100 Knuts.

Potter main vault 356: 30,000,000,000 Gallons, 23,000,000 Sickles, 12,000 Knuts.

Transactions

* * *

50 Gallons to a Molly Weasley's vault once a month- 1991 September 1st

30 Gallons to a Ronald Bilius Weasley's Vault once a month- 1991 September 1st

30 Gallons to a Ginevra Molly Weasley's Vault once a month- 1992 September 1st

10 Gallons to a Hemione Granger's Vault once a month- 1991 November 1st

2,000 Gallons to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry once a year for tuition- 1991 July 31st

300 Gallons to Albus Dumbledore's Vault once a month- 1981 November 1st

100 Gallons turned to 700 pounds [British Muggle Money] and moved to Vernon and Petunia Dursley since 1981 November 3rd

Contracts

* * *

Illegal Marriage Contract from one Ginevra Molly Weasley to one Harry James Potter sighed 1982 by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley

Illegal Marriage Contract from one Ronald Bilius Weasley to one Rose Dive Potter sighed 1982 by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley

* * *

Adriane stared at the parchment and her gaze slowly narrowed, not only no, but HELL NO. Her 'friends' were being paid to be her friends? She had realized that they were scumbags, but she didn't know that their betrayal went this deep. And what was this about a marriage contract? There was no way in hell that she would touch either Ronald or Ginny with a ten-foot pole.

Wind started whipping around the room again, knocking things off the walls and off of shelves; her eyes started glowing a pure white while her hair changed to a mix between blood red and snow white as she glared at the parchment.

Grinlast stared in shock at the young lady in front of him- this human was easily the most powerful he had ever seen. "Young Adriane you must calm down," He spoke, but Adriane didn't hear him; she was just glaring at the parchment with white eyes and her mixed color hair blowing in the wind around her.

This went on for a few minutes until a book hit her in the head (What was with books and hitting her in the head anyway?), causing her to snap out of it at once and look around shocked at what she had just done. Again.

"Oh, Merlin Grinlast I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do this. I promise I'll pay for the repairs." Adriane was staring at the damage she had caused in horror and shock, oh Merlin what if she had hurt someone? She would never be able to live with herself if someone had gotten hurt because she lost her temper; she was going to have to add that to the things she needed to work on.

The list was getting quite long.

"It is understandable Young Adriane, your world has just been turned upside down and you do not know who you may be able to trust from here on out." Grinlast was a little surprised when Adriane shook her head.

"No... No that isn't it. I know a few people, humans that is, though maybe Luna's not really a human. . . hmm, that would explain some things."

Adriane paused in thought before shaking her head again snapping out of it and continuing with what she had been saying. "Anyway like I was saying I know a few humans I can trust and I believe that I can trust the goblin nation, but I'm just... I just can't believe that they were being paid! I mean, I saw the potions and blocks that were on me of course, but it still hadn't sunk in until now, you know?" She sighed a little,

"Ron was like my brother, Ginny was basically like a sister to me- when I wasn't avoiding her for being creepy- and for me having a tiny crush on her that I'm positive is the work of that love potion. Mrs. Weasley was like a mother to me, the first one that I can remember, and I loved her so much that if she had asked I would have just given her the money." A few tears were in her eyes now as she held back a sob.

"The headmaster was my idol and role model, he was like a grandfather to me and to hear what someone who was like family to me has done is agonizing. And then there is Hermione. I... I loved her, I was planning on asking her out this year, in fact right before my name was spit out of that stupid cup I had just turned to her to ask if she wanted to go on a date with me. In some ways I'm happy that my name came out at that exact moment, others not so much." Adriane seemed to realize where she was and blushed, hair turning pink to go with it.

"Oh, Merlin I'm sorry, you don't need to listen to my problems when you're probably so busy already." Grinlast chuckled a tiny bit, his cold heart went out to the young lady in front of him.

She had already gone through much more than most adults years older than her have, that included goblins as well because for goblins children were precious and to be protected- even at the cost of an adult Goblin laying down their life for a child.

It was one of the reasons why he had secretly come up with a plan to help Adriane, he couldn't in good consciousness allow her to go out there unprepared for the dangers she would be facing. She needed training and he knew just the people for it.

Maybe it was time to call in a favor a certain someone owed him. Grinlast had a feeling that Hill would love to have someone to mentor, along with the fact that during training she would be able to beat someone into the ground without getting in any trouble, not that it bothered her when she got into trouble, but the sentiment still remained.

"It is once again understandable young Adriane. Now I have come up with an idea on how to help you with the control of your abilities, and maybe even teach you the things you want and need to know, but that is if you agree to it."

Adriane was a little surprised and confused because in everything she read had said that Goblins didn't really like other magicals, but if she was being honest, the books have been mostly wrong, as she had found out, ever since she had come to the bank a few days ago. The Goblins had been nice and cared about her and had what she needed, so she nodded to show she was listening.

"Now this is only known to very few people outside of the bank, but the Goblin race has perfected time dilation a long time ago and this isn't like those pretty necklaces that you magicals use, no, this is slowing down time within an enlarged space, sometimes as big as a giant or small room depending on what is needing to be done inside the room."

Adriane stared at him in shock, wondering if he was offering what she thought he was.

"Now I would like to know if you would like to pay and use the room? It would be about 1,000 gallons for a week, but note that a day outside the room is a year inside, so you would have seven years inside for seven days outside. Also, you would not be aging while inside. So what shall it be? Would you like to use the room, and if so, for how long?"

Adriane sat in thought, on one hand, this would help her tremendously, on the other she wouldn't be able to see her friends for seven years to her, but she wouldn't have to worry about learning all she wanted and needed to alone and by herself.

She sat there for a little while before nodding to Grinlast. "I'll do it, please take the money out of the Ravenclaw Vault." She paused trying to think of anything else and nodded, "Oh, and also please stop the money going out of my vault unless I personally tell you otherwise."

Grinlast wrote something down and nodded, "It is done. Is there anything else you wish for while I get everything set up? Be warned that it shall take a few hours."

"Yeah, there is, you see I need to go shopping for a new wardrobe and some other things, so, is there some way I can go shopping in both worlds, both magical and muggle without having to lug around a bunch of heavy coins and paper?"

Grinlast paused in thought, staying that way for a moment before getting up and leaving the room and Adriane sitting there confused before he came back ten minutes later with a leather looking wallet that upon closer inspection revealed it was made of dark green dragon-hide. Grinlast handed the wallet to her after he sat back down.

"That right there is a wallet charmed to be water and fireproof, charmed against being stolen or lost and it will always have the exact amount of money you require- all you need to do is to think the amount you need and it shall be in the wallet when you open it. It is able to call up both muggle and magical money. It costs 100 gallons and you will need to put a drop of blood on the rune right there." He pointed out a rune at the top of the wallet, on the metal clasp. "And it will make it so only you and you alone shall be able to use it."

Adriane beamed at Grinlast, this was exactly what she needed. "Thank you Grinlast, please take the amount out of the Ravenclaw vault, in fact, please make that my go-to vault unless I say otherwise."

"Very well, Young Adraine."

"You don't have to call me young, Grinlast." Adriane giggled a little before pausing surprised, did she just giggle? Well yes, she guessed she did, wow, that was going to take getting used to if she giggled like that without thinking about it. "Also uh one last thing," She smiled sheepishly, "Is there any way you can make it so I can look like the male me until I'm ready to show the world that Adriane Kenna Dive Potter is here and she's here to stay."

"I should have something that is able to do that at the end of the week. We should also have the ritual to get rid of that parasite out of you by then as well."

Adriane relaxed a tiny bit, that was good- the sooner that thing was out of her head the better. "Now we shall need to go over what teachers you would like and what you would like for them to teach you."

Adriane groaned a little, great more business, she just wanted to go shopping right now- and wow, she was getting used to being a girl way to fast, wasn't she?

* * *

A few hours later, after she and Grinlast had ironed out the details, she was walking out of the bank ready for a shopping trip while waiting until everything was ready for her.

First stop: new clothes.


	7. Shopping

**_Another Chapter done! We are on a roll this month! My birthday is in a few days too so this is a great time for me! I'm writing good chapters, getting them posted, getting good reviews, got wished an early happy birthday from a friend I don't talk to often because they are so busy and I might be going swimming for my B-Day!_**

 ** _But anyway here are the Review and answer! Now I understand that it's only one but I decided to only answer and respond to those who have a question or story idea (Some people comment the same thing on every chapter and I decided not to respond to the same comments over and over again so sorry) but for all of you out there saying that you like it and good job I thank you! This story wouldn't be half as good as you all seem to think it is without all of you!_**

 ** _You have all made this story yourselves! All of your good Reviews, Story Ideas, and questions! So Thank you for helping me write such a great story!_**

* * *

 ** _AnnaMerteuil chapter 6._**

 ** _is it normal to hate Dumbledore even more?_**

 ** _Me: Honestly I don't really hate Dumbledore but I don't like him either so I might not be the best person to tell you if it's normal or not._**

* * *

Adriane stepped out of the bank, relishing in the fact that no one was looking at her, well besides most of the males and some of the females, but it wasn't because she was the Girl-Who-Lived- er, Boy-Who-Lived, it was because she was a beautiful young lady that no one had seen before today.

Adriane decided that the first thing she was going to go do was some shopping in Muggle London, so she walked through the Leaky Cauldron and called a taxi. She had to wait for ten minutes, but when it got there she got in.

After instructing them to take her to the nearest shopping center, she sat back and waited- it took around twenty minutes this time to get to a shopping center. After paying the man that had drove her, she walked inside.

She walked around looking for a clothing store and, walking into the first one she could find, she started browsing the clothing. She must've looked a little lost, because one of the sales ladies came up to her, "Hello, do you need any help?"

Adriane had never felt so relieved in her life as she had now, she had been so lost and didn't know what to buy. She had never known that there were so many different types of underwear, dresses, shirts, skirts, or even what kind of the many bras to get!

"Yes, please." She must have looked relieved because the lady gave a small chuckle and smiled a little, "Okay, do you know what you're looking for?"

"Clothes?" Adriane gave her a sheepish look because she had no clue what to buy.

The girl smiled a little more and chuckled again. "Yes getting clothes is a good idea, it's a good thing you came to this store- we have plenty of clothes."

"I can see and, uh, that's part of the problem."

"How so?"

"You see my Aunt normally buys my clothes for me, but some bullies at my boarding school thought it would be funny if they burned all of the clothes I had. Right now I'm wearing some old clothes that someone gave me, because the only thing I had was my PJs at the moment and that's what I was wearing."

The sales girl gave her a look full of pity, which Adriane hated; she didn't need anyone's fucking pity for the shit she's gone through, let alone something she made up.

"So I need a brand new wardrobe, but since my Aunt can't do it, or even take me to do it, I need to buy everything myself, but I have no clue what to get or what my size is in anything."

Adriane did not like the glint that came into the sales lady's eye, and let out a yelp when she was suddenly being dragged and being measured all over and was made to try on what seemed like thousands of clothes.

Adriane now had a healthy respect for the woman who would do this for hours at a time and not get tired.

Finally, after an hour she walked out of the store in some new clothes with bags upon bags of clothes around her.

She had on a black Skew neck tee- a t-shirt that wasn't a complete circle around her neck, but wrapped around her left shoulder and was held up by three strands of cloth- a knee-length black skirt, with red heart patterns, and she had gotten some zip-up black boots that reached up to around mid-shin. She got a small soft leather handbag that she could use to carry her wallet around. That wasn't all she had gotten, but it was what she was wearing at the moment.

Adriane snuck into the bathroom and shrunk all of her bags, putting them in her new handbag because she wasn't done here yet, and she wasn't going to go around lugging all of those bags from store to store!

Walking out of the bathroom, Adriane made a beeline for the bookstore, she was a closet bookworm and loved to read. While there, she bought a bunch of books to help her with her non-magic studies, but other than that she got some cookbooks, logic books, fantasy books, and books about space.

After shrinking her bags full of books in another bathroom, she made her way to a place that sold exercise equipment and clothes, the other store for some reason didn't sell the clothes she needed to exercise.

She got a bunch of dumbbells, some weighted clothes (She hadn't even known that was a thing), and some weighted bracelets and anklets, they would help her learn how to move about with much more weight than a normal person could stand. She had gotten a few of them, all different weights, to see if maybe the goblins would like the idea, if they didn't already use things like this, that was.

Her next stop was to get some hair care supplies and some, uh, other things that females needed, she was so awkward when it came to buying them, she had no clue which one to get and had never known that there were so many!

But after that bit of awkwardness was over she started heading back to the Alley, thinking she got everything she needed so far, when she felt a tug on her magic. She stopped dead in her tracks, surprise covering her face.

She waited a bit, but just when she was about to leave she felt another tug and she knew that she had not imagined it. So, cursing her curiosity, she followed the tugging to a... a pet shop?

Adriane looked at the store in confusion, before walking in. She followed the tugging to a small area of the store that was selling baby bunnies and led her to one bunny in particular.

It was so small that it could fit on the palm of her hand, its fur was an inky black, but was so soft to pet. It had small spots of white here and there, but was mostly black but the thing that caused Adriane to breathe in awe when seeing the bunny was the eyes. They were the same shade of green as her own and had a look about them, showing that this little one was smarter than a normal bunny.

A young man that worked there walked up when seeing which bunny she was looking at, "You wouldn't want that one- she likes to bit anyone who tries to touch her and has been returned because of her behavior many times in the past month alone."

Adriane just stared at the bunny and the bunny stared back, before slowly hopping over and onto Adriane's outstretched hand and sniffed her with her twitching nose before nudging the hand as if to say, pick me up, and Adriane was happy to do so.

"I'll take her." Adriane had spoken without thinking, but didn't regret it. She already loved her little one and the salesman stared at her in shock before rushing to grab her anything that a bunny could ever need or want.

Adriane then walked out of the shopping center with a bunch of clothes, books, weights, and a brand new adorable pet bunny that she had yet to come up with a name for.

She headed back to the Alley and made a beeline for the bookstore there, once again she loved her books. She bought books for everything they offered in Hogwarts, and even things that they didn't, like ward breaking, spell crafting, and much more.

Next, she moved on to getting magical clothes, even if she preferred the muggles clothes more, she didn't want to be without clothes suited for the magical world after all.

Here she bought both girl and boy clothes, because, even if she had to hide that she was a girl, she was not going to be wearing those old, raggedy clothes that her aunt said were fine any longer.

She then moved onto getting potion supplies, while there she ran into Professor Snape and she smirked coming up with a small prank; the goblins had explained that her mother and Snape used to be good friends, how they knew that, Adriane didn't know and didn't want to know.

But they had told her that she looked more like her mother now than she had before, so she concentrated and turned her hair the same shade of orange that Lily Potter used to have and walked around picking up her supplies.

She knew when he saw her, because he paled so much she thought he had turned into a ghost for a second. He walked over to her and his eyes had shock and longing in them when starring at he, "Lily?" He breathed out in shock when Adriane turned to him, "I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong person my name is Dive. Dive On, weird name I know, but my mom came up with it."

Snape seemed a little sad before sneering and pulling up a mask, "What kind of imbecile names a child Dive? I do not recognize the last name of On."

"Oi! My mom was very smart, thank you very much! And I don't think you would, my mom was non-magical or a muggle as people around here seem to like calling them."

Snape's sneer got worse. "So you are a muggle-born?" Adriane nodded, "Yes, I believe so."

"Then you have no business in the magical world, Miss On. Leave and never come back if you know what's good for you. There are plenty of people who would love to get the chance to take care of you." He sneered at her once again before stalking away, his robe sweeping out behind him.

Adriane watched him go with a small smirk, before going back to grabbing everything she needed, she even picked up one of every caldron that they had, not sure if it mattered in the long run what you used to brew in, but decided to get them anyway.

She walked around, buying a few other things here and there before heading back to the bank. On the way, she finally came up with a name for her bunny.

She decided to name them Usagi, the Japanese word for Bunny and it was also sometimes used as a name for girls, so she didn't really care that it was basically just naming a bunny, 'bunny'!

She entered the bank and was taken back to Grinlast's office where she was going to meet her teachers for the first time, she hoped that they liked her.


	8. Meeting the new teachers and the mentor

_**Guess who's updated! This Girl, I have had such a busy week this week but anyway onto the reviews!**_

* * *

 _ **Greer123 chapter 7.**_

 _ **I find it interesting that Adriane would tell Snape her name was Dive On instead of Adriane because it sounds more like a normal name and less criticism. Also, thank you for the quick update to this story.**_

 _ **Me: I made Adriane tell him that name because both she didn't want him realizing that it was her that he talked to when she eventually has to tell the Wizarding world that she's a girl and two I wanted to mess with him a little.**_

* * *

 _ **ThunderClaw03 chapter 7.**_

 _ **Great job keep it up. Thing are _so going to get interesting at Hogwarts. Imagine Adriane kicking Ron wearing 150 pounds in weights. You can sa_ y Goodbye to having kids.**_

 _ **Me: I won't lie, I laughed like hell when I saw this review. What is it with your reviews and making me laugh whenever I read them? Thank you for making me laugh**_.

* * *

 _ **Anyway now that, that's done we can get back to the story! Enjoy.**_

* * *

Adriane was shown the way to Grinlast's office, again; it took less time getting there than the last time she had been here, they might've taken a detour then.

Walking inside the room, she saw that it was full of several different people. When Grinlast saw her, he stood up giving her a nod, "Hello, young Adriane, I see you have gotten yourself some new garments that suit your taste."

Adriane gave him a small smile, "Yes, I have, Grinlast and I really must thank you for helping me once again." Grinlast waved her off to the surprise of several people, "It was no problem young Adriane, in fact, it was my pleasure to help you."

"Still, thank you anyway, I wouldn't have gotten anything done if it wasn't for you and the Goblin Nation, you are, and will always be, my favorite goblin though." Adriane smiled a little as she and the rest of the room were treated to the rare sight of a goblin blushing- who knew that they blushed green?

Right when Grinlast was about to continue, the door was kicked open by a woman, who then walked in the room like she owned the place, to the shock and slight horror of everyone else.

She had spiked hair in a pixie cut that was purple with gold highlights, her eyes were different colors, her right eye being gold and her left eye being purple. She was wearing a long hooded dark black trench coat over a dark purple t-shirt, some jeans, and had on some purple trainers. She had a rather large chest that some of the males in the room had to look away from.

"Okay short stuff, where's the little brat that you decided to fucking blackmail me into training?" She said as she plopped down in a chair and put her trainers on Grinlast's desk. Everyone stared at her and Grinlast and tensed, wondering just how brave (or stupid) she was to say, and do, that to a goblin.

But to everyone's confusion, Grinlast only sighed, "Everyone, this is Miss Clara Hill, the Goblins' pain in the ass- and I did not blackmail you, I called in on a favor, Hill." Clara snorted, "You call it what you want and I'll call it by what I want, okay shorty?"

Grinlast glared at Clara before looking at Adriane, "She will be teaching you how to control your strength, mostly fighting and wielding weapons to help you get used to knowing how much of your power to use at one time."

Adriane was a little skeptical about how strong the lady was, but didn't want to be rude; it must have shown on her face because Grinlast chuckled and continued, "Everyone here has signed the contract saying you are not allowed to speak of what you learn in here, correct?"

He waited until everyone nodded, or gave a thumbs up in Clara's case, and he looked at copies of the contracts before proceeding, "Okay, now the reason she is able to do this is because she is a Nekomata." There were gasps of shock around the room at this. "and she has four tails, so try not to make her mad in the next seven years."

Adriane may not know that much about Nekomatai, but she did know that they were considered super strong and, as such, could help her learn how to control her strength.

"Now, some of the goblins in here shall show your teachers to the time chamber, but if I could talk to young Adriane alone for a moment- we will be done soon." As soon as everyone, except Grinlast and Adriane, left the room he pushed a button that made it so no one could hear in the room, even though Adriane didn't know that.

"Now, Young Adriane, the reason why I asked you to stay behind: it is about Clara Hill. You must not tell her that you are a Potter, replace Potter with Evans if you must, but Hill has a long-standing hatred of all things Potter- somewhat like your professor Snape- but she has a reason, though she shall not be telling anyone anytime soon."

Adriane groaned, great another person that hated her because of her Dad, who was next? How many people hated her because of her family? Well on the bright side, Clara didn't know who she was, so that was good, Adriane supposed.

"Thank you for telling me, Grinlast," she sighed, "I just wished that people wouldn't hate me because of James Potter being my dad- adopted dad, yes- but dad either way."

"I understand young Adriane. Now, we should be meeting up with them, but remember, you are not a Potter." Adriane nodded and used her, frankly small, control over her metamorphmagus skills to move her scar to her thigh, no-one could see it there.

It took a few minutes to get to the chamber, but soon enough they were walking into a beautifully elegant-looking living room. Honestly, Adriane wouldn't expect anything less from the Goblin Nation.

It had light cream colored walls with soft medium brown hardwood floors, on the floor was a light brown colored carpet. There was a loveseat and two chairs that were all a light creamy brown color, the love seat had a few pillows on them that were a dark brown, while the chairs had pillows that were medium brown.

There was a coffee table in front of the loveseat made out of some dark oak wood that had a small plant on it. There was a fireplace on the wall with some small trees on the edge of the top.

All in all, it was amazing, it wasn't even the entire place and Adriane already loved it here.

"This is the living room, you each have your own bedroom and bath, there is a kitchen and dining room along with some classrooms, a gym, a sparring arena, and a room that has been made up to resemble the outside world, so you do not go crazy from being inside for so long."

Everyone was looking around the room approvingly, including Clara, "Have to say midget you've really outdone yourselves this time." Clara whistled, "Might have to see about hiring you to do my pad up like this place"

"I thought you once said that you would never take decorating advice from people who hang weapons in our offices Hill?" Grinlast had a small smirk on his face when Clara blushed slightly, though she played it off.

"That was then and this is now, also I said might have to, that doesn't mean that I'm going to do it."

Adriane held back a small laugh and instead made it look like she was inspecting the loveseat.

"Now, I would like you all to introduce yourselves to each other so you know each other's names; young Adriane, would you like to go first? Tell us the name you are going by, something you like to do, your favorite food and color, along with your blood status. And, if you went, your house in Hogwarts."

Adriane nodded, taking a deep breath, "Okay, uh, my name is Adriane Kenna Dive P-Evans" She saw Clara's eyes narrow a little at her slip up and she gulped a little. "I like flying because it feels freeing, my favorite food is Treacle Tart, and my favorite color is a light blue, and I guess I'm a half-blood." She didn't say her house and let them all assume that she had either gone to another school or was Homeschooled.

One of the men went next, "I'm Anthony Berlin. I am to teach you Math, Chemistry, and both Magical and Muggle Law. My favorite food is Shake 'n' Bake pork chops and I like the color green I am a muggle-born that didn't give up their muggle education, unlike most." He frowned a little at the thought of anyone giving up on education. "I was a Ravenclaw while in school."

Next up was the younger looking male, "Hi, my name is Calvin Dalton and I'm going to be teaching you Geography, Science, and Astronomy. I like spaghetti and the color Yellow. I'm a half-blood that was raised in the muggle world." By this point, Colvin was smiling big, "I was a Hufflepuff in school."

Then the no-nonsense looking woman was next, "I am Ericka Falcon and I'm going to be teaching languages and proper muggle and Pureblood etiquette. I like the color Purple and my favorite food is Ramen. I am a pureblood and was a Slytherin while in school."

Next was the other woman who was smiling brightly, "I am Garnett Holliday and I'm here to help Adriane adjust to whatever she needs help adjusting with. I like the color yellow and I like strawberry ice-cream. I'm a Half-Blood and was in Gryffindor."

Clara then spoke with a bored look. "As you all know, my name is Clara Hill and I am going to be teaching Adriane here how to fight and control her strength and speed. I am not telling my favorite foods or color because as that midget would say, 'I'm a paranoid bitch who doesn't trust easy'."

Then it was time for the three goblins the taller of the three (Not that that was saying much, it was the size of about a six-year-old human) walked up, "My name is Gorgor and I am to be teaching the girl Charms and Transfiguration. My favorite color is Blood red and I am partial to Liver from a lamb." Short and to the point, just like most goblins.

The second Goblin spoke next, "My name is Luggit and I will be teaching the girl Potions and Arithmancy. I like the color teal and my Favorite food is dragon heart when one of the dragons die of old age." Adriane winced a little at that, but was thankful that they didn't kill the dragons to eat the heart- and oh god, she had to stop thinking about that or she was going to be sick.

The third and last goblin spoke, he sounded older than the other two by a long shot, "My name is Kragrak and I am to be teaching the Human Ancient Runes and the History of both Muggle and Magical worlds. My favorite color is gold and I take a liking to something the Humans call 'Pizza' and don't get to have it often." Adriane was surprised that a goblin had even had pizza, let alone liked it, considering it was so greasy. She decided to make everyone their favorite meals throughout the month they were together, to thank them for everything, even if they were being paid to do it.

Adriane decided to take the time to look at her teachers for the next seven years. Anthony had short Brown hair and hazel eyes, he was wearing a long-sleeved grey shirt, with black on the collar and cuffs, some black slacks, and some black loafers.

Calvin was wearing a yellow, black, and grey plaid long-sleeved button-up shirt, some ripped/faded muggle blue-jeans and some yellow and black muggle sneakers. Calvin had sandy blond hair and light grey eyes.

Ericka was wearing a medium-sleeved black blouse with a black and grey long sleeved sweater over it, a long skirt that went down past her knees and almost reached her ankles, and some black, short high heels with a buckle strap on it. Ericka had raven black hair and onyx-black eyes.

Adriane liked Garnett's outfit the most- she was wearing a simple red dress with some red flats that had a pink rose stylized on the toes. Garnett has light brown hair and caramel-colored eyes.

The tallest goblin, Gorgor, had light green eyes- similar to dried up grass, but less yellow- and his skin was a light puce color.

The second tallest one, Luggit, had similar colored eyes, but they were greener than Gorgor's, and his skin was greener than Gorgor's. Basically, he looked like a smaller, greener version of Gorgor.

The final one, Kragrak, was the shortest. His skin was the whitest by far, it held less green and more white- and more wrinkled- than the others, and his eyes were a whiter green than the others.

Then Garnett handed her a timetable for the next year:

Monday

5:00am/6:00am: Wake up/get dressed/Bathroom/Shower.

6:00am/6:30am: Morning workout.

6:30am/7:00am: Clean up/shower

7:00am/8:00am: Breakfast.

9:00am/9:30am: Charms with Gorgor

9:30am/10:00am: Potions with Luggit

10:00am/12:00pm: Gym with Clara

12:00pm/12:30pm: Lunch

12:00pm/1:00pm: Ancient Runes with Kragrak

1:00pm/2:00pm: language arts with Ericka

2:00pm/3:00pm: Math with Anthony

3:00pm/4:00pm: Geography with Calvin

5:00pm/6:00pm: Dinner

7:00pm/8:00pm: Free time.

9:00pm/9:30pm: Shower/bed.

Tuesday

5:00am/6:00am: Wake up/get dressed/Bathroom/Shower.

6:00am/7:00am: Talking with Garnett.

7:00am/8:00am: Breakfast.

9:00am/9:30am: Transfiguration with Gorgor

9:30am/10:00am: Arithmancy with Luggit

10:00am/11:00am: Law with Anthony

11:00am/12:00pm: Lunch

12:00pm/1:00pm: History with Kragrak

1:00pm/2:00pm: Etiquette with Ericka

2:00pm/3:00pm: Chemistry with Anthony

3:00pm/4:00pm: Science with Calvin

5:00pm/6:00pm: Dinner

7:00pm/8:00pm: Workout.

9:00pm/9:30pm: Shower/bed.

Wednesday

5:00am/6:00am: Wake up/get dressed/Bathroom/Shower.

6:00am/6:30am: Morning workout.

6:30am/7:00am: Clean up/shower

7:00am/8:00am: Breakfast.

9:00am/9:30am: Charms with Gorgor

9:30am/10:00am: Potions with Luggit

10:00am/12:00pm: Gym with Clara

12:00pm/12:30pm: Lunch

12:00pm/1:00pm: Ancient Runes with Kragrak

1:00pm/2:00pm: language arts with Ericka

2:00pm/3:00pm: Math with Anthony

3:00pm/4:00pm: Geography with Calvin

5:00pm/6:00pm: Dinner

7:00pm/8:00pm: Free time.

9:00pm/9:30pm: Shower/bed.

Thursday

5:00am/6:00am: Wake up/get dressed/Bathroom/Shower.

6:00am/7:00am: Talking with Garnett.

7:00am/8:00am: Breakfast.

9:00am/9:30am: Transfiguration with Gorgor

9:30am/10:00am: Arithmancy with Luggit

10:00am/11:00am: Law with Anthony

11:00am/12:00pm: Lunch

12:00pm/1:00pm: History with Kragrak

1:00pm/2:00pm: Etiquette with Ericka

2:00pm/3:00pm: Chemistry with Anthony

3:00pm/4:00pm: Science with Calvin

5:00pm/6:00pm: Dinner

7:00pm/8:00pm: Workout.

9:00pm/9:30pm: Shower/bed.

Friday

5:00am/6:00am: Wake up/get dressed/Bathroom/Shower.

6:00am/6:30am: Morning workout.

6:30am/7:00am: Clean up/shower

7:00am/8:00am: Breakfast.

9:00am/9:30am: Charms with Gorgor

9:30am/10:00am: Potions with Luggit

10:00am/12:00pm: Gym with Clara

12:00pm/12:30pm: Lunch

12:00pm/1:00pm: Ancient Runes with Kragrak

1:00pm/2:00pm: language arts with Ericka

2:00pm/3:00pm: Math with Anthony

3:00pm/4:00pm: Geography with Calvin

5:00pm/6:00pm: Dinner

7:00pm/8:00pm: Free time.

9:00pm/9:30pm: Shower/bed.

Saturday

10:00pm/12:00am: Astronomy

Sunday

Free day

Adriane was happy with her timetable; it even gave her free time! She would have the rest of the day to explore and get used to her surroundings, so she went off to do that.

* * *

 ** _Clara_ _does not belong to me, she belongs to Hoodedgenius98 please go check them out, they have a pretty good story up that can explain more about Clara then I would be able to. Review if you liked this chapter! I'll see you all in the next one._**


	9. The first day is always Hard or easy

**_I am so sorry with how long it's been, I've had to write this chapter three times because I kept writing myself into a corner or it didn't go the way I had wanted it to. I also got a little (*Cough*Big*Cough) case of writer's block, I still want to continue this but I may be losing my Inspiration for this story. I have so many ideas for this story but also a bunch of writers block. But for now I will be continuing this story and_ IF _i decide not to continue I will put it up for adoption and say what I had wanted to be done in the A.N but for now! Reviews!_**

* * *

 ** _Greer123 chapter 8._**

 ** _How will Adriane complete the things on her timetable when she is still has to attend school at Hogwarts?_**

 ** _Me: She's not going to Hogwarts while in the time chamber, just like in the original._**

* * *

 ** _ThunderClaw03 chapter 8._**

 ** _Great job keep it up. When Adriane tail grows in she has someone to help her update soon_**

 ** _Me: I had decided to have her tail grow in while she was getting the blocks off, if you go back and read it you will notice a mention of it I believe (I could be wrong)_**

* * *

 ** _god of all chapter 8._**

 ** _Great chapter and story so far please continue this story soon._**

 ** ** _Me: Well it may not have been soooooon but hey It's here now! And thanks._****

* * *

By the time everyone got to know each other, it was rather late so Adriane was shown to her new room. Walking in, her eyes widened a little as she looked around in awe.

Her new room had light cream-colored walls, kind of like the living room, and light grey carpeting. She had a couple of reflective dressers on either side of her bed. The Dresser on the left of the bed had a lamp, two vases with flowers in them and a picture frame that she immediately put a picture of her parents in.

The other dresser was more or less the same only it only had one vase. Her bed had a soft headboard that was the same color as the walls. The bed had green and white sheets on the pillows and hanging off the sides. She had a rather thick and heavy blanket on the end of the bed for when she went to bed. The bed had two pictures over both the right and left sides, they were green with darker green imprints of plants on them, kind of reminding her of Neville, causing her to smile softly at them.

She was honestly going to miss him and the twins for the next seven years, those three have helped her out with so much without even knowing about it. Even when they had known they were helping her, they didn't say anything or bring it up without her being ready beforehand.

Now that she thought about it she was going to have to tell those three she was a girl now, wasn't she? Oh good lord those three were going to be even more protective of her now! That isn't even counting in what Sirius and Remus would act like if it turned out that they were on her side and not Dumbledore's.

If she ever wanted to date anyone she would have to prove that she could take care of herself without them around, not to mention that she wanted to help save people when older, whether it be healing them or being out on the front lines fighting. She could think about that later, right now she had to get everything in its place and then get dressed for bed.

She unpacked everything in her trunk, grabbing some black and white stripped Pajamas, she went to the bathroom and froze. Each bedroom had its own bathroom and Adriane was wondering how both her room and her bathroom were so beautiful.

The walls were a light blue, even the ceiling was that color, the floor was made up of white marble tiles. There were a few countertops with the cabinets made out of some lime green wood, and the tops were made out of the same white marble as the floor. The counter had a deep white oval sink in it. There was a small blue dish-plate that was used to hold the hand soap.

The shower was made up of the same white marble as everything else, it was one of those special showers that had a seat so you could sit down and take a bath when you had the door to the shower closed- she would so be taking advantage of that to take some hot soaks and relax in the future.

Anyway she took a short shower and got a little embarrassed when realizing that she had no clue how to clean herself now that she was in a female's body, deciding that she would ask Garnett sometime and have that embarrassing conversation at a later date, she just cleaned up the best she could, reminding herself over and over again that it was her body and no one else's, no one else was there so she shouldn't be embarrassed.

After getting out she absentmindedly sent a small drying charm on herself before pausing, did she just use wandless, wordless magic? She had known that she had the ability to do so thanks to her ability test she took, but she had thought she would have to train it? Well, she would still have to train it since she just tried to use a silent wordless levitating charm on her new hairbrush and it didn't work, so it must have been because she was distracted or something, because she hadn't been meaning to do so, in which case she was calling bullshit on it.

She shook her head with a sigh and started brushing her hair, making sure to get out any knots that were in it and smiled in the mirror a little as they finished up, turning her hair a light blue with her happiness causing her to huff softly.

"I've really got to learn to control this," She mumbled as she put the hairbrush down and got dressed in her black and white stripped Pajamas before going to her new room and lying down in her new bed, sighing softly at how soft it was.

She was out like a light within moments of her head hitting the pillow.

Waking up in the morning, Adriane wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. Sighing, she got up and was a little confused wondering where she was at, before the memories hit- causing her to smile and hop out of bed.

Grabbing some exercise gear, she ran to the bathroom and got cleaned up, but didn't take a shower since she had her morning workout in a bit, she did brush her teeth, brush her hair and put it in a long ponytail though.

Then she put on some light green sweat pants and a white tank top, after fiddling with putting a sports bra on. Afterward, she took a look at the time with a tempus spell she cast using her wand.

Five forty-three am, hmm, she still had some time left before she had to start the day. She couldn't wait, she was so excited, so she went to the gym for her workout early.

She started out with some light stretches, wanting to get used to her new body and it's limits before trying anything harder than the splits for now. Adriane was unaware of the purple and gold eyes watching her from the shadows as she did her stretches and splits.

Clara was grudgingly impressed with Adriane for not just jumping into her old workout routine without checking to see if her new body could even handle it- oh yes Grinlast had told her that Adriane had been forced into the body of a boy when she was only 15 months old, only a kit by both Kitsune and Human years.

Of course, Kitsune were much longer lived than Humans, and Clara had been around for a while and seen a lot, but hearing of someone forcing a kit into the body of another gender took the cake. She just wished that Grinlast had told her who had done it so she could go teach them a lesson on why it was a bad idea to mess with those that are considered kits, or children by human standards.

She was so getting back at that short little shit, who told Adriane that she was a Neko though, she wasn't a plain old Neko, no, she was a kitsune-Neko.

Those thoughts aside, she sat back and watched as Adriane, as the young kit chose to call herself, started to slowly do more and more complicated stretches and moves as she got used to her new body and its limits, that Clara would soon work on breaking, but for right now she was content to watch and see where they were and what they could do, all the while thinking up ways to get back at the little shit of a goblin.

Adriane could say that she was pleasantly surprised at how much her new body could do, she could do the splits, a couple of flips, a cartwheel, and she had good balance, well she did until her tail decided to come out to play and she tripped when doing a flip. She still was not yet used to the weight of her tail when it wasn't wrapped around her waist, and even then she still had some trouble with it.

Honestly, if it wasn't for the weight thing she could have forgotten all about having a tail. Wait, did her teachers even know she had a tail? Did they even know that she wasn't from earth? They didn't know she was a Potter, so them not knowing she was a fucking alien wasn't that far of a stretch.

Oh god, she was about to panic- no not right now. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her panic and anxiety down. She could panic later when she was in the safety of her own room where no one could see or hear her, but right now she had to keep up her training.

She decided to try training with her tail out to help her get used to the balance, she fell a lot until she started to get a hang of it and by the time it was time for her to go take a shower she had finally gotten used to at least walking and running with the tail.

After taking her shower she got dressed in a Black V neck, lace tank top, a pair of black ripped skinny jeans that had pockets- took forever to find a pair of pants with pockets for a woman, too. She was wearing some black ankle boots that had a chunky heel and gave her some more height, so she didn't look so short.

Casting a tempus showed her that it was six fifty-three, she only had a few minutes before she needed to be at breakfast so she decided to leave after grabbing her new school bag- she could have just used her old one, but she had seen this set of bags for school and she just had to get it, it was so cute!

It was a set of bags for school including a backpack, a bag to keep your lunch in that would keep it cold or warm without having to use magic on it, a pencil case and a tiny little bag to keep some candy or something in it. They were all black with a cute white cat on them. She took a deep breath, deciding to squee over it some more later.

Adriane had just walked out of the bathroom, when Usagi jumped into her arms- she laughed as she set her on the bed. "Usagi you need to stay here remember last night? Clara was terrified of you! I never thought she would be so scared of you with that little top hat on when you looked so cute!"

 _~Flashback~_

 _The group was walking around and exploring the place when Usagi decided to peek out of her bag to get a look at her new home, she was wearing a cute small top hat that Adriane had got her, because it looked too cute on her not to get it, and Clara noticed her._

 _"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT RABBIT DOING HERE!" Clara screamed as she jumped away pointing at the bunny with a pale face, causing the rest of the group to look at her in confusion before following the direction of her hand pointing at the rabbit in Adriane's purse._

 _"Are you talking about Usagi? She's a bunny or a hare, not a rabbit," Adriane said, picking Usagi up and cuddling her in her arms. Clara gave her a deadpan with a pale face, "What's the difference?"_

 _Adriane looked at her and smiled. "Bunny is another word used for hare and while a hare and Rabbit do look similar, they are not the same thing." Adriane was now thankful that she had read all those books on rabbits and hares when younger and knew this._

 _"How are they not the same thing!?" Clara was confused and so was the rest of the group, for the most part, as they watched Adriane and saw that it was like a flip was switched and she was suddenly in what they would come to call 'teacher mode'._

 _"Well first let us start with the similarities to get them out of the way, they both have long ears, strong back legs, and a divided upper lip and they eat the same things for the most part, but that is where the similarities end; hares are bigger, while Rabbits are smaller."_

 _Clara interrupted, "So? There still the same thing only one is smaller than the other." Clara paused when seeing the frown on Adriane's face, "If you would let me finish I was about to tell you more reasons why a hare and Rabbit are not the same creature."_

 _Clara felt like a misbehaving child when Adriane looked disappointingly at her, she huffed but stayed quiet, motioning for Adriane to continue on._

 _"Now as I was saying, hares make their nests in the grass while Rabbits make burrows in the ground, hares are born with their eyes open and their fur already grown in while Rabbits are born with their eyes closed and naked- this means that while Rabbits need more care when babies and just born the hare doesn't need as much need and care as a rabbit."_

 _Clara was blinking surprised asking "Where did you even learn this?" causing Adriane to shrug "I got bored as a kid and read a lot of books on the topic."_

 _After that, they came to an agreement that Usagi would be kept away from Clara, who refused to say why she was scared of her._

 _~End Flashback~_

Setting Usagi down on the bed, Adriane took out some food for her to eat and set it on the bed with a soft smile as she petted Usagi's ears, "I'll be back later Usagi, be a good girl for me okay?" Adraine grabbed her bag with everything in it and ran out of the room to the kitchen for breakfast, sitting down and starting to eat what was on the plate in her spot.

"You were almost late." Looking up Adriane saw that it had been Ericka who had spoken. "Yeah I know, I lost track of time and then I had to feed Usagi and make sure she stayed in the room." Clara shivered at the mention of the Bunny- even if it apparently wasn't a Rabbit she still didn't like Bunnies.

There were a few conversations around the table, before they all started leaving the table so Adriane decided to head to her first class of the day; Gorgor had left breakfast early to get class ready, so she wasn't surprised when she walked in to see him standing in front of a desk in the room.

"Take a seat, today we will be writing all the spells you know of, what these charms do and then you shall show me if you are still able to do the ones you were able to do before- since you had those bindings taken off, Miss Evans." He paused, thinking about what else to add before snapping his fingers, "And when I say all spells I mean all spells, understand?"

Adriane nodded and sat down in one of the chairs, taking out a muggle notebook and pen, smiling a little at the confusion on Gorgor's face. She told him that it was basically just another version of parchment and quills, but easier to use and not as messy.

After listening to him mutter to himself for a minute about whether they could start selling them at the bank to make more money, he shook his head and told her to start writing down all the charms she knew or had heard of.

 _Body-Binding Curse - Petrificus Totalus_

 _This curse Paralyzes the victim_

 _Counterspell - Finite Incantatem, Finite, or Nonverbal_

 _Counters a spell as it is being cast, or cancels an ongoing magical effect._

 _Hair Loss Curse - capillus damnum_

 _causes the victim to temporarily shed his hair._

 _Hot-Air Charm - Nonverbal_

 _Releases a jet of hot air from the end of the wand._

 _Leg-Locking Curse - Locomotor Mortis or Tuimeihuan_

 _Locks the legs of a victim together, preventing them from moving independently of each other._

 _Levitation Charm - Wingardium Leviosa_

 _A basic charm mainly used for instruction purposes that causes an object to levitate at the caster's discretion._

 _Lumos Charm - Lumos, Lianglang, or Chhalla_

 _Creates a bright light at the end of the caster's wand, which will persist until it is dismissed or specifically countered._

 _Nox Charm - Nox, Heian, or Tuta_

 _Dispels a Lumos charm._

 _Scouring Charm - Scourgify or Caxiyi_

 _Vigorously cleans the target_

 _Siphoning Spell - Tergeo_

 _Used to draw material such as liquids or dust off of a surface._

 _Slug-Vomiting Hex - manducare slugs_

 _Causes the victim to vomit slugs uncontrollably for several hours._

 _Tripping Jinx - Nonverbal_

 _Trips the target with a motion of the wand._

 _Unlocking Charm - Alohomora_

 _Unlocks nonmagical locks. Most magical locks are enchanted to be impervious._

 _Aparecium - Aparecium_

 _Turns invisible ink visible._

 _Blindfolding Spell - Obscuro_

 _Creates a blindfold over a victim's eyes._

 _Disarming Charm - Expelliarmus_

 _Causes the target's wand to fly from their hand. With sufficient power behind it, a Disarming Charm may throw a victim back forcefully._

 _Flagrate - Flagrate_

 _Creates fiery marks in the wake of a wand - can be used to leave markings or writing on objects or in the air._

 _Four-Point Spell - The command 'point me' in any language_

 _The caster is able to discern the true cardinal directions._

 _Incendio - Incendio_

 _Creates a jet of flame which expels from the wand. The power of this spell increases with the skill and experience of the caster._

 _Packing Charm - The command 'pack' in any language, or nonverbal_

 _Packs luggage at the direction of the caster, generally directed with the wand._

 _Repairing Charm - Reparo_

 _Causes a broken object to piece itself back together. In the case of containers, this will not replace anything that was held within. Wands and most other magical items cannot be repaired in this manner._

 _Serpensortia Curse - Serpensortia_

 _Conjures a large snake which will attack anything (other than the caster or someone who can speak to it) within a short radius._

 _Shielding Charm - Protego, Dunbihu, or K'irara_

 _Creates a shield from the caster's wand which deflects jinxes, hexes, and curses._

 _Tickling Charm - Rictusempra_

 _The victim experiences tickling sensations all over the body, a very distracting condition._

 _Anti-Boggart Charm - Riddikulus_

 _A spell used in combating Boggarts, which causes the fearful image to appear in a far less threatening - and usually humorous - form._

 _Cheering Charm - dolore torqueor_

 _Causes the target to become happy - heavy-handed or excessive use can cause uncontrollable laughing fits or even prolonged manic episodes._

 _Color-Changing Charm - color mutatio_

 _Used to change the color of an object._

 _Dancing Jinx - Tarantallegra_

 _Causes the victim to dance uncontrollably until dispelled, which can prove highly inconvenient for clumsy or unsuspecting individuals._

 _Engorgement Charm - Engorgio_

 _Causes an object to swell in size._

 _Ferula - Ferula_

 _A simple medical spell, which bandages and splints a broken limb._

 _Flame-Freezing Charm - flamma quis sustinebit_

 _Protects a subject from harm from fires, a key component in the creation of Floo powder._

 _Impervius Charm - Impervius_

 _Renders an object - often an article of clothing - impermeable to many substances and outside forces, including water._

 _Locomotor Charm - Locomotor_

 _Causes a specified object to move at the discretion of the caster, usually directed by movements of the wand._

 _Reducing Charm - Reducio_

 _Reduces an object expanded by the Engorgement Charm back to normal size or causes an object (or creature) to shrink to smaller than normal size._

 _Stinging Hex - mors stimulus tuus_

 _Causes the victim to suffer an intense and painful stinging sensation, which - much like real stings - causes swollen red welts to appear over the surface of the skin._

 _Unbreakable Charm - Nonverbal_

 _Causes a mundane object to become unbreakable by physical means, though strong magic can still destroy it._

 _Anti-Hexing Charm - Salvio Hexia_

 _A charm used to temporarily protect an area against jinxes and hexes. It is not infallible but does dramatically reduce the power of minor to moderate offensive spells for a short time._

 _Episkey - Episkey_

 _A simple healing charm, capable of restoring minor injuries. More serious afflictions require greater magic._

 _Flocking Charm - Avis or Pisqu_

 _Conjures a flock of small birds that emerge from the caster's wand. Creative wizards have used this offensively._

 _Obliteration Charm - Nonverbal_

 _Used to eliminate things one doesn't wish others to see - specifically, things such as footprints, writing, and the like - while leaving the surroundings intact and undisturbed._

 _Reductor Curse - Reducto_

 _Causes a solid object to explode spectacularly. Famously used to destroy doors, sections of walls, priceless Fabergé artwork, and antique furniture._

 _Severing Charm - Diffindo_

 _Used to cut inanimate objects (the spell does not appear to function on living flesh), often used in tailoring._

 _Stunning Spell - Stupefy, Checui, or Musphasqa_

 _It temporarily stuns an opponent, rendering them inert for a few precious seconds._

 _Switching Spell - Nonverbal_

 _Causes one object to be switched with another of the caster's choice. Both objects must be within relatively close range._

 _Patronus spell - expecto patronum_

 _The only known thing that can get rid of a Dementor (Can't kill them though that we know of, if it can it must need to be more powerful than normal) and a spell that many adult wizards have trouble with._

 _The Killing Curse - Avada Kedavra_

 _manifests as a jet of green light that causes immediate, painless death. It cannot be blocked by a shield charm but can be physically evaded or obstructed._

 _Cruciatus Curse - Crucio_

 _causes the victim intense pain and is used for torture, but does not physically harm them._

 _Imperius Curse - Imperio_

 _is used for mind control or hypnosis and can force the victim to do things they would normally be unwilling or unable to. (Note that this one may be able to be used for good, you may be able to use it to stop someone from hurting others and/or themselves)_

Adriane leaned back when she was done writing, sighing and massaging her hand to get the cramps of writing so much in so little time out. Gorgor walked over and read over her shoulder and nodded. "Yes, this is more than I had been expecting, considering how much Hogwarts has gone downhill- in any case, you will now be showing me which ones you can do."He gestured to a place in the corner of the room. "Go stand over there and show me the spells. Please, aim at the dummy, not at me."

Adriane nodded and walked to where he had told her to stand, it having a few things to help her show off what spells she knew and decided to start from the top of the list to the bottom.

She used the binding spell on a dummy and smiled when it didn't do anything bad, wondering why that was, but decided not to question a good thing.

Not all the spells she tried turned out as good as the first one did, she had had the most trouble with the simplest of spells half the time. When she used Wingardium Leviosa on an object, it shot up through the ceiling the first time, causing both her and Gorgor to stare at the hole for a few minutes, not talking just wondering how a pillow could do that.

When she tried to use Lumos she blinded the both of them for a solid five minutes, by that point they only had ten minutes left of class so they decided to pack up and call it a day, they would continue it tomorrow.

It was now time for potions and Adriane couldn't help but dread it, she wondered if Luggit would be like Snape or not but she didn't have her hopes up- it would be just her luck if it turned out that Luggit was worse than Snape or something.

Adriane was honestly pleasantly surprised when she walked into her new potions class and it wasn't all dark and dingy like a dungeon, it turned out that she was basically doing the same thing as she had in the last class as in she was writing down what potions she knew of and she smiled as she got to work.

 _Wolfsbane Potion_

 _The Wolfsbane Potion is an innovative and complex potion that relieves but does not cure, the symptoms of lycanthropy_

 _The draught of Living Death_

 _The Draught of Living Death is an extremely powerful sleeping draught, sending the drinker into a death-like slumber. Its effects are similar to suspended animation._

 _Cure for Boils_

 _Being an effective remedy against pustules, hives, boils and many other scrofulous conditions. This is a robust potion of powerful character._

 _Forgetfulness Potion_

 _The Forgetfulness Potion is a potion which causes an unknown degree of memory loss in the drinker._

 _Wiggenweld Potion_

 _The Wiggenweld Potion is a healing potion with the power to cure injuries and is the antidote to the Sleeping Draught and the Draught of Living Death._

 _Hair-Raising Potion_

 _The Hair-Raising Potion is a potion that causes the drinker's hair to stand on end._

 _Swelling Solution_

 _The Swelling Solution is a potion which causes whatever it touches to swell in size_

 _Confusing Concoction_

 _The Confusing Concoction, also known as Confusing Draught [1], is a potion which causes confusion in the drinker_

 _Shrinking Solution_

 _Shrinking Solution, also known as a Shrinking Potion [2], is a potion that causes the drinker to shrink to a smaller form_

 _Polyjuice Potion_

 _Polyjuice Potion is a potion that allows the drinker to assume the form of someone else._

 _Amortentia_

 _Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in existence. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession from the drinker. It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from it in characteristic spirals._

 _Skele-Gro_

 _Skele-Gro is a dreadful-tasting potion which restores bones. It is able to mend broken bones and even regrow entire bones that have vanished or been otherwise lost. For regrowing entire bones, the process is a notably slow and painful process, that can take over a full day._

There all the potions that she knew at this moment in time- Snape really wasn't a good teacher and it showed in more than schoolwork and grades. Luggit was especially upset at her lack of knowledge on potions, "It's a crime for someone with a natural talent in the art of potions to know so little about it!" He had cried angrily and started mumbling how to go about fixing her lack of knowledge.

Adriane sat through a lecture on proper potion preparations that made her understand now why you do things the way you did in potions- she had never known any of that before, blaming Snape for the lack of knowledge- and had never read about it no matter how many books she had read- she blamed Snape for that, too.

Next, was gym class with Clara, Adriane made a small detour to put her things in her room and get changed into her workout clothes. Walking into the Gym she saw that there were now a bunch of muggle workout machines in there and then she saw Clara, wearing the same thing she had been yesterday.

"I want ten laps around this room, well what are you waiting for? Go, go, go, move it!" Clara yelled when she saw Adriane, causing her to start running as fast as she could around the room, not noticing that Clara was staring at the blur that was now running around the room, surprised.

"I have a feeling that I'm not going to be bored anytime soon with Evans around," she muttered under her breath.

After catching her breath, she turned to Clara, who was leaning on the wall to see what she was to do next. "Again, but slower" Adriane gaped at her.

"What?"

"No super speed hot stuff." Adriane blushed a little and glared at Clara, "Super speed?"

"Yeah didn't you notice you were running faster than most people can see?"

Adriane shook her head, eyes wide in shock because, no, she had not noticed.

"Well, then I have my work cut out for me. Now again, but slower."

Adriane spent most of her time with Clara that day working on her speed and how to go slower. Adriane wasn't really sure what she thought of Clara, but at the moment she knew that she was trying to help her but was also taking pleasure in her suffering, because halfway through the class she decided that every time Adriane used her super speed she would be shot at with a shocking hex.

It was clear that by the end of that class Adriane ran to take a shower before lunch and ate more than she would have normally before.

Then she went to the rest of her classes and ate dinner before sitting down in her room to read a book that she had found interesting. Usagi hopped up on her lap, causing Adriane to pet them subconsciously. After reading a few chapters, she put a bookmark in her book as she set it down, and got up to go get ready for bed. Lying down, she smiled sleepily when Usagi cuddled into their stomach.

Today may have been a little hard but she wouldn't change it for the world; she would get through her insecurities and learn the most she could- she would become stronger to keep both herself, her friends and those she considers family safe.

With a soft smile on her face, she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a bright future with all of her friends. Though she knew it wouldn't happen for a long time- there being trials she would have to get past before she could bring her whole family together, she had to find her uncle Jack, her second cousin Bruce, had to find out if Sirius and Remus were in on the plans and had to see if Neville and the twins would still accept her for the new her.

But for now, she just dreamed on with a soft smile, those things could wait for a while- right now she would sleep until the morning where she would go on and start getting stronger to protect them once again.


	10. But the second day is always harder

**Oh my god, I am so sorry I haven't uploaded in so long, things have been crazy around here for the last year or so. But I'm back now and ready to go. . . Kind of, I need to get a new Beta-reader since my other one is so busy with school and I don't want to bother them with something like this. So if anyone has any suggestions for a good beta reader then that would be great.**

 **Now onto the reviews that have piled up in my absence.**

* * *

 **N. A. Wennerholm chapter 9. Aug 14, 2019:**

 ** _It has been four months since you last updated looking forward to more._**

 ** _I wish that Harry/Adriane had all the Money reclaimed that was stolen and based on how it read added up quite a bit. Plus Since Adrian is a shareholder in the Daily Prophet She should arrange to have her Inheritance and Abilities Test Published along with a full physical history published showing all the Abuse and Neglect she suffered over the years. That includes publishing everything about the Dursleys when it came to their share in her abuse and neglect Including receiving money every month for her care but not spending any of it on her but on Dudley and themselves. which is a mid appropriation of funds. They should have been forced to file regular reports with receipts to the Goblin who manages the Potter Family accounts. Plus it also showed that Adriana/Harry owns Number 4 Privet Drive. For which it should be checked to make sure they actually paid the rent. If not force them to pay it back. I remember some stories I read where Vernon was stealing from Grunnings Drills and in some were Harry even owned Grunnings and as a result, Harry had Vernon Fired and The Dursleys evicted from Privet Drive. The Dursleys like to view themselves as normal and yet they mistreat and Abuse Harry and mistreat and abuse others along with bullying too._**

 **Me:**

 _ **Thank you for your ideas. Some of them are in this chapter but regarding Adriane revealing what has been done to her, she will most likely wait until the summer when she is out from under Dumbledor's thumb so she doesn't tip him off on her being free from her bindings.**_

* * *

 **PappyOldGuy chapter 9. Jun 7, 2019:**

 ** _Intriguing and (well enough written in my opinion) a very good story. I like it, I like it a lot! It seems to be meshing the realities quite well, and I can hardly wait (but I will) to see where it all goes. I do know this, when someone who is not the creator of a character, writes about them, it is to have them do something that the creator doesn't want to or didn't think of. I know that I always think of my favorite characters doing things, I have never read of in books or seen them doing in movies. I think it is fantastic that others (here in "FanFiction") are actually writing their stories of what they want them to do in a "What If" world. For those who complain that the characters would not do this or that, forget them. You need to write this first for yourself, and then for the rest of us who do enjoy your take on what just might, could, should, would and probability (if a frog had wings, his ass wouldn't bump the ground nearly so often) can happen. I do know this as well, I am enjoying it and will follow it as long as you will write it. Also, do NOT feel pushed to post, sometimes the words and thoughts just flow and sometimes you have to cogitate for a bit. Just learn to let them grow at their own pace and those of us who appreciate them will be here to read them when they are posted._**

 **Me:**

 _ **Thank you so much for your kind words, it's reviews like this that always bring a smile to my face and make my day. They make me want to write more when I see that people really enjoy my stories and understand that writer's block is a thing that happens and you never really know when it will leave.**_

 _ **Thank you so much.**_

* * *

 **Beth5572 chapter 9. May 17, 2019:**

 _ **I can't want to see everyone's face when the secrets get out soon. Keep up your great work.**_

 _ **Thank you and Please,**_

 _ **Terri**_

 **Me:**

 ** _Thanks, I can't wait for that to happen either but we still have a LONG way to go until we get to that part._**

* * *

 **That's it for the reviews, for now, I wish I could respond to everyone but I know I can't even if I try to. By the way, if I wrote a story for the web series "Sanders Sides" who would like to read it? There will be a note at the end of the chapter about this, please let me know if you might like to read it.**

 **Now on with the story at last!**

* * *

Adriane woke up the next day sore all over and she groaned as she pulled herself out of bed and into the shower and sighed in relief when she felt the hot water against her body, soothing her aching muscles. She got out of the shower a little while later and she put on a simple yellow daisy sundress with thin straps to hold it up with a black twist crop top on top of it, she wrapped her tail around her dress to act as a furry belt and silently hoped that no one would notice it. She put on a pair of white low heeled pumps that wrapped around her ankle to give her that little bit of extra hight because honestly, she was too short even first years were taller than her most of the time.

She put in some star-studded earrings that she had been told were for men but she didn't really care about that, she had lived as a guy for the first thirteen some years of her life so she didn't care about the normal gender rules that people say everyone had to live by.

She then put on a neckless that was mostly just a plain golden chain but it had a charm on it that looked like a black hole in space with stars that she thought went with her earrings nicely.

Adriane fed Usagi and hugged her before running out of the room with her bags to go to the first thing on her list, talking to Garnett. She sighed, she really didn't want to talk to anyone about her life as a guy before she found out about everything but she knew that it was to help her get over what had been done to her, well not get over but help her be able to not fly into a rage when she wound up seeing the traitors again.

Running into the room she was surprised that she was early but as Garnett said it just gave them more time to talk about everything, The first thing Adriane did was awkwardly ask her how she was supposed to clean her new parts getting a laugh out of Garnett who then explained. The two of them talked about how Adriane was feeling about this and how she was taking everything.

Adriane was hesitant to share things with Garnett but was glad that she had someone to talk to at all and that Garnett understood that she had to work to earn Adriane's trust.

Next, it was time for breakfast where Adriane ate more than she did yesterday to the approval of the others, having been told that she had been starved by her relatives had made them all mad, especially Clara because in her words "No one should harm a kit, they're gifts to this world and to starve one and treat them so bad is a crime they are lucky that I am not allowed to go after them"

Adriane almost pitied her relatives because if they met Clara or anyone in this room, to be honest then, they would be in for a big, unpleasant surprise. Wait, could she even call them her relatives anymore? That was a question for another day, now she had to get to class.

Picking up her bag she rushed off to the first class she had that day, Transfiguration with Gorgor she spends the class doing the same thing as yesterday trying out spells and seeing which ones worked and which ones decided to go all wonky on her.

After that, it was time for her to head to Arithmancy with Luggit. She had never taken Arithmancy before and she found that she should have taken this class before when she had the chance in last year, but it's not like the teachers sat down with every second-year student and explained what classes you could choose, what you would need them for, and what they could do. . . Right?

Wait, knowing her luck and the things people tried to keep from her it was fairly likely that the teachers or Dumbledor, most likely both, decided to keep it from her so she didn't understand what jobs needed what and so she would follow Ron's lean in choosing two of the easiest classes there was.

That did sound like something they would do and she didn't want to know anyway, she would prefer to ignore it but sadly she knew that she couldn't ignore this forever but goddamnit she could try!

After Arithmancy she had Law with Anthony, she was learning about the magical law for now and after she got a good enough idea on what the laws for magicals were she would be learning the Mundane laws.

She learned a lot in that class and wondered why Hogwarts didn't have something similar, she hadn't known that some of those laws even existed but she was only happy with a few of the laws, most of them she wanted to see if she could change them or not.

One law she was really happy with was the one that said that people could marry more than one person since it wasn't a thing in the mundane world, she didn't care about dating and if she did she would most likely only date one person anyways but she was happy since it meant that Fred, George, and Neville could date and get married someday when they all finally wised up to their feelings for each other.

Though the twins didn't like each other, just Neville.

After law class, it was time for lunch before she moved onto History with Kragrak. He was appalled when he learned that Hogwarts' history teacher was a ghost that only taught the goblin rebellions and put most of the people in the class to sleep. The only ones able to stay awake were Hermione and a handful of Ravenclaws with maybe one or two Slytherins.

There was also the little fact that they repeated what the book said, word for word, so most people just read the book and used the class as nap time, the other teachers knew this and yet they didn't do a thing to put a stop to it. Some teachers they were.

Next, she learned Etiquette with Ericka and she finally learned why Malfoy had made such a big deal in her not shaking his hand on the train in first year. It was considered rude and a snub if someone rejected shaking someone's hand if they offered it to you. She put down on her mental to-do list that kept growing by the day to apologize to Malfoy and explain that she hadn't meant to snub him when refusing his hand.

So far that Mental To-Do list looked like this with a few things crossed out that she had finished.

Go to Gringotts and check on her accounts. She had already done that one.

Get out from under Dumbledore's thumb. She was working on that one.

Find out about her uncle Jack.

Find out about her cousin Bruce.

Find out about her birth parents. She had done that one too.

Get teachers to help her learn more about what she needed/wanted too. That was underway.

Find out if Sirius and Remus were on her side.

Find out if the twins, Neville, Luna, and Fleur still accept her for her.

Fine Malfoy and apologize and explain.

It would get much bigger but right now it seemed manageable.

After that she had Chemistry with Anthony, she learned basic lab safety since they didn't teach it until middle school. They wouldn't be doing anything until Anthony was 100% sure that she knew all the safety measures to stay safe in the lab.

After Chemistry was Science with Calvin and while most people would think that she should be taught science in chemistry since chemistry was science, Chemistry was already complicated and in mundane schools, she believed they had chemistry and science classes at different times.

After science, it was time for dinner where she ate her fill before she went to go do a small workout. After her workout, she went and took a shower before going to bed.

 _Line break_

Adriane was sitting in the air meditating, it was almost time for her to leave the time chamber and start her changes but she didn't know if she was ready just yet which was why she was meditating. Meditating helped calm her when she was nervous or needed some time by herself.

Thanks to her teachers' help she learned how to use her occlumency abilities because even if she was a Natural at it she still had to learn the basics and make her walls and shields by herself which she did by using both mundane and magical means to protect her mind.

To get into her mind you first had to have a sample of her magical signature or else the first door wouldn't open. The second door needed to be opened with a bit of her DNA, either her blood, a bit of hair or even a tear or spit anything would do but anyone trying to get into her mind needed to know about DNA to even think of that.

Then there was the fingerprint scanner, she would scan her fingerprints, all ten of them before she would be allowed to the next room where she would have to say a password.

She made the password be "Kenna Dive" her two new middle names but because people could guess that she made the password be in the goblin language that her goblin teachers had so kindly taught her for some reason.

And if someone somehow managed to get through all of those they would be met by an army of house-elves, goblins, and fairies all of which were armed with wands and mundane guns. She had added the fairies only because next to the house-elves and goblins they looked the most innocent and harmless, but they were secretly the most harmful and dangerous of her army.

The only way to call them off was for her to flair her magic before walking into the room. After that, there were no more big traps.

While working on her mind she had found the piece of Voldemorts soul that the goblins had warned her about. When she had realized just what the ugly baby looking thing was she immediately built a wall around it made of the most durable material in the known universe that she knew of.

She was brought out of her mind by someone tapping her on the shoulder and opened her eyes to see Garnet and smiled softly, Garnet had somehow become a second mother to her, even if she would never tell her that.

"Ready to go Adriane?"

"Ready as I'll ever be"

Adriane hopped up and stretched before nodding at Garnet.

"I'll keep in touch"

"You had better"

This caused both of them to laugh before they hugged goodbye and Adriane walked out of the time chamber for the first time in seven years, she had a soul to get out of her head and a goblin to talk to.

 _Time skip_

After leaving the time chamber Adrain had been rushed to the ritual chambers where she once again got naked, this time not minding all that much.

Hey, when you had Clara as a teacher you learned pretty early how to fight in some pretty strange conditions, one of which was being naked as the day you were born. Man had Adriane been embarrassed when they first did that fight.

But anyway when the goblins started chanting Adriane felt a pain in her forehead and suddenly she was sucked into her mind and was now staring at what had once been an ugly baby.

In its place was something Adriane had wished she would never see, there standing before her was a man with blood-red eyes and a snake-like face, grey and paper-like.

"So Harry Potter, or should I say, Adrian Potter, did you honestly think this pathetic ritual will be able to get rid of me? The greatest dark lord there ever was?"

"You? The greatest dark lord, ha don't make me laugh! There are people out there much worse than you, people, who can destroy a single planet with only a finger and let me tell you, you are nowhere close to being able to do that!"

"What lies are these? No matter I will just have to make you submit to me and my power."

With this, the monster threw a dark orange-colored spell at her causing her to doge and shoot her laser eyes at him. She managed to hit him in the shoulder, causing him to yell out and grit his teeth before sending the killing curse her way.

Adriane jumped into the air and flew at him, dodging all the spells he threw at her and landed behind him and kicked him in the back knocking him down.

"Maybe you think that I'm lying but why would I when I have no reason to? You're going to be gone soon enough and won't be telling anyone, not if I can help it."

She glared down at him and stepped lightly on his wand that had fallen out of their hand when she had kicked him and watched as shock, anger, and horror showed up on his face before she stepped down harder, snapping the wand in two causing the distorted cry of a phoenix to echo throughout her head causing her to wince.

It seems that Voldemort using the dark arts with a phoenix feather as their wand core caused the feather to turn black as night thanks to all the dark energy. This meant that when the wand was broken, instead of a normal phoenix cry it became distorted and warped like the wand's owner.

Voldemort was glaring at her now and slowly stood up. "How dare you! HOW DARE YOU BRAKE MY WAND YOU MUDBLOOD BITCH!" Now that caused Adriane to get angry, who was he to call her a bitch or a mudblood? He was just a hypocrite that she would enjoy pushing out of her head.

So with all of her power she started shoving him out, feeling a pain in her forehead as she did so that caused her to wince slightly. The more she pushed the more pain she felt but she didn't give up, She kept pushing with all her might until finally, she heard him cry out before he was gone, leaving her alone.

 _Line break, line break, this is a line break._

Waking up Adriane's first thought was that someone had hit her with the night bus before she remembered what happened and groaned.

"Ah, I see you have awoken young Adriane. It is a sight for sore eyes to see you awake and stronger than ever."

Grinlast, that was his voice does this mean it worked? Stronger than ever huh? She didn't think she needed to be stronger but she probably could be if she wanted to help save people.

Slowly sitting up she gave Grinlast a small smile. "And you're a sight that causes those sore eyes" She smirked at his shocked look that slowly turned into a grin that turned into laughter.

"I see you have come out of your shell and changed from a tiny week caterpiller and into a beautiful strong _cheeky_ little butterfly"

Adriane huffed and crossed her arms and pouted, she wasn't that tiny thank you very much! She did blush a little at being called beautiful because even with Garnet, Ericka, and even Clara telling her so she still wasn't used to it and doubted she ever would be.

"Now it is time to decide what you wish to do about your finances"

That was right, she still had to do that didn't she?

"Very well let us go take another look at my family ledgers and see what needs to be done." She giggled slightly not able to keep up the formal talking she had been trying to do and stood up before she got dressed in skinny jeans and a crop top.

 _Another line break_

Adriane decided to start with her properties before doing anything else and hummed.

"Grinlast what would it cost to turn the Slytherin manner into an orphanage for magical children? While the castle might cost less I think having a manor would be better since it would be easier to update, correct?"

Grinlast hummed before he spoke. "I have never heard of a magical orphanage before but I can see why you would like to make one. Very well you realize that you will have to fund it for now correct?"

"Of course I do, but considering I have so much money and it's just sitting there Ii figured I would take the money from the Slytherin vault and move it into a new one and move some money from my other vaults into the new one and make that the new funds for the orphanage."

"And just how much money do you plan to be moving?"

Adriane hummed and thought about it, "Maybe 12 thousand from Ravenclaw, 18 thousand from Gryffindor, 20 thousand from the blacks, 26 thousand from Merlin, and 34 thousand from Potter along with my trust vault that should give them about hmm"

She quickly did the math in her head, 29 knuts to a sickle and 17 sickles into a gallon, she would have about three sickles from the knuts and 59 gallons from the sickles and adding the 59 gallons to the ones from the other vaults minus the Slytherin one, for now, she would have 169 thousand gallons and add that to the rest of her trust it was around, 1,169,000 gallons and 3 knuts and that was before she even added the money from Slytherin to it.

Now if she added the money from Slythering she had 1,169,101 Gallons and 15 sickles and 13 knuts.

Wow, that was a lot but she decided that since she didn't know how many kids would be at the orphanage or how much they would need to pay for upkeep, food, clothes, toys, furniture, and pay for the people working there that it was a good amount to start with.

"We should wind up with about 1,169,101 gallons, 15 sickles, and 13 knuts in the vault, every month we will add around 5 thousand to it to help keep the place going and to pay for food and clothes for the children."

Grinlast nodded and marked it down on a piece of paper "It shall be done and may I say that I am impressed that you calculated the exact number of gallons you would be putting into the vault. If I had not known better I would have thought you were secretly a goblin with how fast you did so."

Adriane felt proud at the compliment, it was nice to have someone other than her teachers compliment her.

"Now what do you wish to do about the rest of your properties?"

Adriane took a look at her parchment and hummed.

"I would like to turn the Slytherin castle into a home for werewolves so they always have a home and a place to stay whenever they need it. So they always have a place to have a nice hot meal and a nice bath and bed."

"Very admirable young Adriane, most people wouldn't think of doing something like this."

"Thank you Grinlast, now as you might have figured out we need to open another new vault and move hmm 20 thousand gallons from the merlin vault so we can pay for all of this."

"Very well," He wrote down another note

"I would like to tear down the gaunt shack, it's of no use or value to me. And I would like to fix up the Ravenclaw Cottage, The Gotham family mason and if it's possible please see to fixing up Godric's hollow?"

Grinlast was nodding and writing down what she was saying.

"Hmm give me a second to write down what I want to do with my investments."

"Take all the time you need, this has been quite profitable for both of us"

Adriane nodded and took out a pen and some paper having realized it was easier to write with a long time ago. It took her some time to get all of what she wanted down but finally, half an hour later she was done and handed the sheet to Grinlast showing him what changes she would like and in the end, her investments looked like this.

 _Potter_

 _Gunnings 60%_

 _Daily Prophet 20%_

 _Quality Quidditch Supplies 30%_

 _The Quibbler 25%_

 _Zonko's Joke Shop 20%_

 _Junk store 20%_

 _Wayne enterprises 15%_

 _Capsule Corp 10%_

 _Nintendo 10%_

 _Google 20%_

 _Black_

 _Daily Prophet 20%_

 _Borgin and Burkes 30%_

 _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions 30%_

 _Zonko's Joke Shop 5%_

 _Capsule Corp 5%_

 _Nintendo 10%_

 _Merlin_

 _Daily Prophet 15%_

 _Quality Quidditch Supplies 15%_

 _Flourish & Blotts 5%_

 _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions 10%_

 _The Quibbler 10%_

 _Zonko's Joke Shop 5%_

 _Junk store 20%_

 _Nintendo 10%_

 _10% in Gringotts Wizarding Bank for helping start-up the Bank_

 _Gryffindor_

 _Daily Prophet `10%_

 _Quality Quidditch Supplies 20%_

 _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions 5%_

 _Junk store 20%_

 _Nintendo 10%_

 _5% in Gringotts Wizarding Bank for helping start-up the Bank_

 _Ravenclaw_

 _Daily Prophet 10%_

 _Flourish & Blotts 50%_

 _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions 5%_

 _Junk store 20%_

 _Capsule Corp 15%_

 _Nintendo 10%_

 _5% in Gringotts Wizarding Bank for helping start-up the Bank_

 _Slytherin_

 _Borgin and Burkes 25%_

 _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions 10%_

 _Wayne enterprises 5%_

 _Nintendo 10%_

Grinlast raised his eyebrow at the investments she wanted to make but nodded since the only real risk she was taking was with the Junkshop.

"I must ask why are you buying out so much of the Junkshop?"

"It's a risky maneuver I know but in my eyes, it can be very profitable if we do this right."

"How so?"

"Mundanes have so many old antiques that they are not able to refurbish or fix-up by themselves but if we were to buy them and use magic to fix them up we could perhaps change the half of the Junkshop into an antique store that would draw in more customers and they might be interested in the other part of the shop as well."

Grinlast nodded with a thoughtful look on his face, he had never really thought of it like that before but it made sense, buy out the shop and turn half of it into something else to draw in more customers that were interested in those kinds of things.

"I would like to call in the loans that belong to the Slytherin family."

"Are you sure?"

Adriane nodded. "Positive Grinlast."

"Very well young Adriane it shall be done."

"Thank you"

Adriane smiled at Grinlast, she didn't know what she would do without him, he had helped her so much when he hadn't needed too.

"Now I would like to see about collecting the rent that I know is due from the people living in 4# Privet Drive" Adriane's eyes were dark just thinking about Petunia and Vernon Dursley, all this time she had been living in the boot cupboard and she owned the place. Took her in out of the goodness of their heart her ass. those bastards were being paid to care for her!

"I would also like to stop the money leaving my account that is going to them reclaim all the money they got for the reason that they never spent a bit of it on me if they could help it."

"That can be done very easily"

"Good, I would also like to do the same for the rest of the money that has left my account considering that I never gave anyone permission to take it. Please see if you can get it back plus interest, but please wait to do this until the summer months as that is when I will be ditching the magical world"

Adriane took one more look at the parchment, "Now the last thing I would like to do is to get rid of those illegal marriage contracts, that shouldn't be too hard correct?"

"No, it should not. What would you have me tell the thieves if they ask why they are no longer getting the money?"

"Tell them that since my name came out of the goblet that made me of age in the eyes of the law and magic and as such you need me to come in person to give my permission or else you will not be able to continue, please have them know discreetly that you would have to do a blood test to prove that the one claiming to be "Harry Potter" is who they say they are"

Adriane and Grinlast shared a smirk since that little fact was the entire reason this started in the first place. Adriane sometimes wondered what would have happened if she did have her key with her but she shrugged it off, it was no use wondering over the what-ifs.

* * *

 **Hey, it's me again please tell me what you thought of the new chapter and if it was any good? I tried to make this one longer than most of the other chapters are and I think I succeeded.**

 **Anyway, I mentioned I might write a sanders sides story but I'm not sure. It would be about Deceit and would most likely be angst since I'm into those sorts of stories at the moment. But yeah just wanted to ask and see what people thought of this.**


	11. Leaving the bank

**Hey everyone sorry, this is so late, I lost my Wattpad password and didn't want to upload the story on here but not there but since Wattpad is acting up and not letting me change the password for some reason I decided to just move on. It wasn't just that though, a lot is going on in my family right now (Not saying that's an excuse considering what's going on in the world right now) my mom's cancer came back and I've been worried about her since she's missed a lot of treatments.**

 **Anyway, you all probably have enough to worry about besides my life, so let's get on with the reviews so we can get to the story!**

* * *

 **richdsils chapter 10. Apr 12**

 **Me personally I like this story gotta love a bit of the "super" world and HP will be awaiting more on Adriane, seems like a nice character.**

 **Me: Thanks, I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

 **RainRaven chapter 10. Mar 30**

 **Wonderful story, really looking forward to any updates you post to it. Dumbles and crew are not going to be happy to lose their paycheck. Really interested in the explosion. So many different things that could happen when Jack and Bruce find out they share a relative. *trying not to cackle***

 **Me: No they're not going to be happy but there's nothing they can do about it unless they want to risk "Harry" finding out since they don't know he already knows. And you're just going to have to wait and see how they react.**

* * *

 **ThunderClaw03 chapter 10. Jan 24**

 **Great job keep it up. Imagine Adriane smashing all the giant spiders in the forbidden forest in her giant ape form. Imagine Adriane hitting a perv in the family jewels with her tail. Update soon.**

 **Me: . . . This is the second (Or third I forget) review where you've mentioned this, Why does it seem like you want Adriane to hit people in their "Jewels" so much? Like I don't mind, it gives me a chuckle whenever I read your review, I'm just curious.**

* * *

 **Anyway that's all the reviews we have time for today, there were plenty of people that gave me some good ideas and I want to take the time to thank them and you for sticking with this story even when I was gone for a year. You guys are amazing and the entire reason that I still write this story. I could have never got this story as far as it is now without all of you. Thank you!**

* * *

After they had finished going over Adriane's estates and what she wanted to do with it, it was now time to go over options on how she could hide her true gender from everyone until she was ready to let the world know.

"Now Adriane there are two options available for you to use to hide the fact that you are a female."

Grinlast brought out a few boxes from under their desk. "The first option that you have is a simple pendant that has been charmed to be unbreakable and it has a notice-me-not charm on it so no one will know it's there if you have not told them."

He opened one of the boxes and pulled out a plain rose gold pendant that had what looked like a lily engraved on the front and showed it to Adriane before putting it back in the box.

"Next we have a simple watch that you will not need to hide but it does have an option for you if you ever do wish to hide the watch for any reason. It has the same charms on it as the locket does."

Grinlast then brought out a small watch that looked like it had been muggle made. This meant that Adriane could explain that she had gotten it from the muggle world if anyone happened to ask about it.

"While I love the pendant and think it's very lovely I believe I will have to go with the watch."

Grinlast nodded and handed her the watch before explaining how to use it. "You see that button on the side? Now if you press it, it will make you look like the boy you were before you came to the bank."

Adriane smiled and put the watch on. "Thank you Grinlast, you have helped me so much but now I'm afraid that I must go. I have to go let Dobby know everything that has happened."

"Fare thee well young Adriane. May your enemies blood path the way for a happy life."

"And may all that you dream of, bar one, come true."

Adriane then got up and walked out of the bank after making sure that Usagi was in her purse, she didn't want to leave her little bunny behind after all. She walked into an alley and made sure that no one was watching as she pushed the button on the watch to hide her gender. She didn't want to make Dobby confused after all.

She called Dobby to take her back to the ROR, she had a story to tell him and she had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time she told it to someone.

Adriane had just finished telling Dobby what had happened at the bank, she had to tell him several times that, no he could not go murder the headmaster, Granger, or the bad Weasley's because she had plans for them.

It took a while to convince him but finally, he sat down and sulked causing Adriane to hide her smile behind her hand at the sight.

While Dobby was pouting on the couch Adriane was trying to figure out a way to tell Neville and the twins.

She hoped that they would accept her, she didn't think she could bear losing any more friends. She sighed and stood up before going to her bedroom she would tell her friends in the morning right now all she wanted to do was sleep in her nice warm bed.

After doing her nighttime routine. She brushed her hair, her teeth, and her tail. Yes, Adriane brushed her tail, it was because she didn't want to have a tangled mess for a tail.

Adriane sighed when she lied down in bed and closed her eyes, smiling slightly. It was good to be back in the place she considered home after seven long years to her. It was also really good to see Dobby again, she had forgotten how much she missed her friends all of them.

Adriane's breathing slowly evened out and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

When Adriane woke up that morning she was confused as to where she was. She sat up so fast she was a blur, unconsciously using her superspeed. If Clara were there she would hit her upside the head and send her through the wringer again.

She looked around with wide eyes, slowly relaxing as she realized that she _was_ in her bed but it was her bed at Hogwarts and not the time chamber. She beamed as she realized just what that meant, it meant that she could see her friends again.

She silently wondered what they would think of her now, she also reminded herself that she needed to have Doppy pickup her other friend Luna one of the few people besides Fred, George, and Neville to believe in her. Adriane had adopted her as a little sister and helped her find her things when Luna's bullies stole and hid them from her.

Adriane had tried to stop the bullying by telling a professor but they said that unless Luna herself told them she was being bullied or they saw something happening that they couldn't do anything. Which was a lie, they hadn't even tried to talk to Luna about the reported bullying or even do an investigation like what would happen in the mundane world.

After that, she had wanted to take care of the bullies herself but Luna had made her promise not to. When Adriane had asked her why she couldn't help her with this Luna just looked at her with her bright blue eyes and said that she wouldn't want her friend to get in trouble for defending her.

Adriane shook her head, now wasn't the time to think of that, right now she had to get up and get dressed which is what she decided to do.

She put on a nice turtle neck sweater that was a lovely light green color. She then put on some nice faded blue jean pants. Adriane then put some nice pink rose earrings in and put some light pink lipgloss on, She decided to not wear any eyeshadow or blush today.

She smiled at her reflection, she thought she looked really nice but then again thanks to Garnett's help her confidence had gone up slightly, she would always be slightly insecure but it wasn't as bad as it had been before she had gone to the bank. She went to the living room and called for Dobby then she asked him to bring her friends here when he was able to, she made sure to let him know that he wasn't to be seen by anyone but her true friends and to make sure that they were alone before he popped them over here.

Dobby nodded excitedly before popping away leaving Adriane alone for the moment. She sighed and pushed the button on her watch to put the glamour over her, she didn't want her friends seeing her without it until she was able to explain what had happened this past week.

She shuddered slightly when her glamour went over her, changing her looks from Adriane Kenna Dive Potter to Harry James Potter. She hated that she had to do this but without the glamour, people would know that she had broken free sooner than she wanted them too.

She stretched for a few minutes before she decided to make some breakfast, her friends had always loved her cooking and what better of a way to make up for being gone for so long than to make them all breakfast? She would make them each their favorite meals.

She made Luna some chocolate chip pancakes with extra whipped cream and strawberries on top.

For Fred and George, she made some bacon and eggs with some toast and made sure to leave out blueberries and raspberries for them since they liked having some fresh fruit at breakfast most of the time.

Neville got some homemade blackberry jam with some toast and regular pancakes. He preferred simple things for breakfast.

Ten minutes later after she had finished making the last bit of breakfast she heard Dobby pop in with the twins, Neville and Luna. She smiled and walked over*

"Hey guys, breakfast is ready we can talk after we eat." She chuckled when the four of them seemed to teleport to the table, they really loved her cooking, didn't they?

Adriane was sitting there lost in thought and before she knew it three of her four friends were looking at her expectantly

She shook her head to snap herself out of it and explained about the blood test and the blocks, the ritual, and the time chamber. Her being adopted and being an alien. About what Fred and George's family had done and about her true gender.

Fred, Goerge, and Neville were sitting there with their jaws dropped while Luna was sitting there with a strange look in her eyes and a smile on her face which made it hard for Adriane to tell what she was thinking.

Adriane was starting to get worried that she was about to lose her friends so it was understandable she was shocked when Fred started swearing so much he could make a sailor blush and Goerge started mumbling ways to get back at their family. Neville was naming all the plants they knew that could be used to hurt someone while Luna just hummed and smiled at her wider before leaning over and hugging her causing Adriane to stiffen up a little before relaxing.

Despite her being hugged by Garnett and some of her teachers she was still wary of touch from people and probably always would be.

"Oh I'm so happy for you, you've finally started on the path to being truly happy!" Adriane blinked at that but just hugged Luna back surprised, honestly, Luna shocked her half the time but she wouldn't trade her little sister for the world.

She was family and to Adriane being family meant they were supposed to look out for one another and help protect them when they were in danger.

"Harry we"

"Are so sorry"

"For what the people"

"That we sadly call family"

"Have done to you"

"How can we"

"Make this up"

"To you?"

Adriane gave them a small smile. "You two don't need to make anything up, it wasn't you who did this and you didn't even know about it so don't you dare blame yourselves, that's my job!" The last part she added as a joke to make them laugh which it did, she smiled when the twins chuckled slightly.

"Harry what name are you going by now? I mean I doubt you would keep the name Harry and I don't know if you would go by Rose or not."

"Well to be honest my new name is pretty long so I'll give you the short version-" Here Adriane was cut off by one of the twins. "Oh, come on Harry we want to know your full name!"

"Are you sure?" Her lip twitched slightly, "We could be here for a while?"

"We're sure!"

"Well, if you're sure?" She chuckled and stood up. "My new name is Lady Adriane Kenna Dive Potter On Black Gryffindor Slytherin Ravenclaw Emrys. Lady of the noble and ancient house of Potter. Lady of the noble and ancient house of Gryffindor. Lady of the noble and ancient house of Slytherin. Lady of the noble and ancient house of Ravenclaw. Lady of the noble and ancient house of Emrys. Lady of the noble house of On. Heiress of the noble and ancient house of Black."

She took a deep breath since she had said all of that without taking one, while she was doing so she noticed that all of her friends including Luna were staring at her in shock which caused her to blush slightly. "I said it was a long name."

"Yeah, but you didn't mention you were the head of some of the most powerful houses in the world!" Neville spoke, staring at her in shock.

"I'm still me though, I just have more money and what not then I thought I did."

"She's right you three" Luna nodded in agreement. "She's still our friend."

"We know!"

"We never said she wasn't!"

"Yeah, we're just shocked."

"This is a lot to take in at once you know?"

The twins were apparently so shocked that they stopped talking in their twin speak, this caused Adriane to start giggling which set off Luna and soon the two of them were giggling at the boy's shock that slowly turned into amusement. Eventually, they were all laughing together with smiles all around and for a moment, all was right with the world to them.

* * *

 **How was the chapter? I'm sorry it's so short but like I said at the start a lot has been going on lately and I haven't had time to write.**

 **Let me know what you thought and until next time, stay awesome my friends!**


End file.
